Michael MyersThe Man Behind The Mask
by MikeDecker74
Summary: This full feature screenplay picks up where the 5th film left off and provides the answers so many loyal fans have waited far too long to have...


149

BLACK

ORANGE CAPTIONS (dissolving into center)

HADDON FIELD (dissolving out and into) HALLOWEEN NIGHT…

Black screen fades into 1st clip (about 2 sec) from original film of the Myers house with a pumpkin on front porch before cutting back to black.

ORANGE CAPTIONS

1963

Screen fades into early scene from original film when POV is through lower window at Michael's sister and BF before they run upstairs with POV moving outside the house and around front porch up at top window as bedroom light goes off with screen back to black.

ORANGE CAPTIONS

THERE WAS A BOY

Screen fades to scene of Michael reaching for knife, then cuts to BF down the stairs and exiting house, then cuts to Michael reaching and putting clown mask over his face as screen goes back to black.

ORANGE CAPTIONS

LITTLE MICHAEL MYERS

Fading to scene of Michael's sister shouting his name as he stabs her with screen to black.

ORANGE CAPTIONS

WHO WOULD CHANGE THE TOWN OF HADDON FIELD FOREVER

Fading to scene of his parents finding him outside holding the bloody knife…

VO (Jamie Lee Curtis)

Most of you may already know this… You may also know he spent the next

15 years locked away at Smith's Grove…

Scene of Michael with knife dissolves into scene of Dr. Loomis being driven to Smith's Grove while he mentions Michael having not talked in 15 years…

VO (Jamie Lee Curtis)

But what you and his Dr. DID NOT know…

CUT TO:

NEW SCENES of younger/growing Michael Myers taking on abuse and hard physical training of sorts…

VO (Jamie Lee Curtis)

Is what they were really doing to him there… Michael wasn't be corrected

for something he did, but for something he DIDN'T do…

CUT TO:

Multiple scenes of teenage Michael to adult Michael receiving shots and in surgery…

VO (Jamie Lee Curtis)

He was also being reconstructed, and prepared, for the day they'd set the

stage for his escape…

CUT TO:

Scene from original film back in car again with Dr. Loomis stating how he never wants Michael to be let out. Cut to his driver noticing the patients outside in the dark rain walking around. Cut to her jumping out of the car as Michael jumps in and drives off as Dr. Loomis runs to the woman's aid…

VO (Jamie Lee Curtis)

Although he really didn't believe it at the time, Dr. Loomis was beginning

to suspect the true intentions of his long time place of work…

CUT TO:

Scene from original film with Dr. Loomis leaving Smith's Grove while chewing out/warning one of his bosses who mentions Michael can't even drive as Loomis replies with how well he was doing when he escaped and that maybe someone around there gave him lessons…

VO (Jamie Lee Curtis)

The good Dr. knew exactly where to look…

CUT TO:

Scene from original film of Dr. Loomis in bushes warning the Sheriff of Haddon field how Michael had patiently waited for 15 years for this night…

VO (Jamie Lee Curtis)

He just didn't know exactly how hard it would be to stop him…

CUT TO:

Scene from original film as the Dr. shoots Michael who falls over balcony. Cut instantly to scene from 2nd film as the Dr. looks out front door in shock of only Michael's prints laying on from yard. Cut to scene from 2nd film as Michael looks on from the alley while the Dr. is wildly approaching the Sheriff's car shouting over and over how he'd shot him 6 times. Cut to scene with POV from Michael's eyes as he walks into kitchen behind old woman watching the news which reports of 3 teenagers found dead and of a patient's escape from Smith's Grove with POV of the old woman watching, as Michael slips back out the kitchen from behind her…

VO (Jamie Lee Curtis)

(while the old woman finds leftover blood from Michael)

A town still spooked by the memory and actions of that 6 year old boy,

were now falling victim to the man he'd grown to become…

Cut instantly to loud scene from 2nd film as Michael jumps up slicing knife into teenage girl's throat. Instantly cut to scene from 2nd film of Dr. Loomis in squad car with sheriff…

SHERIFF

You couldn't of shot him 6 times, no man could take 6 slugs.

LOOMIS

He isn't a man!

CUT TO:

Scene from 2nd film of gathered crowd at the old Myers house…

VO (Jamie Lee Curtis)

Now well aware of his presence, many had gathered at the old Myers house

to release their anger…

CUT TO:

Scene from 2nd film of Loomis with officers at the school building looking over some vandalism Michael had left…

VO (Jamie Lee Curtis)

With no idea where he'd strike next, all the Dr. could do was try to figure

him out…

POV chalkboard with letters in blood reading, SAM HAIN…

LOOMIS

Sam Hain, it means the lord of the dead, the end of summer, the festival of

Sam Hain, Oct. 31st…

CUT TO:

Scene from 2nd film of Loomis at hospital helping Laurie escape from Michael…

VO (Jamie Lee Curtis)

Eventually he would come to realize it wasn't the people of Haddon Field

Michael was after, but yet another sister…(POV Loomis setting fire to

Michael) Dr. Loomis would prevent Michael from getting to her on that

night, but the man and the rage behind that mask would live on to once

again bring his terror back to the town of Haddon Field…

CUT TO:

Scene from 4th film of paramedics preparing to transport coma patient Michael Myers.

VO (Jamie Lee Curtis)

In a coma for 10 years, it was the night before Halloween that Smith's

Grove 'supposedly', made the fatal mistake of transporting him…

Same scene with VO out and audio in…

FEMALE PARAMEDIC

Alright, let's move him…

Scary Halloween theme music playing as they stroll him out into the rain toward the ambulance. POV cuts to ambulance rolling away. POV cuts to inside of ambulance.

FEMALE PARAMEDIC

Did Hoffman say anything about living relatives?

MALE PARAMEDIC

Yeah, a niece living in his home town.

POV Michael's hand grabbing male paramedic's head smashing it against ambulance. POV female paramedic screaming…

CUT TO:

Multiple scenes from the 4th film of Michael slaying his victims…

VO (Jamie Lee Curtis)

Again on the loose, and again bringing harm to all who stood in his way,

for some unknown reason, Michael found himself again, obsessed with

finding and killing a female member of his family, yet again, (POV Loomis

from 4th film) it was Dr. Loomis equally obsessed with stopping him…

CUT TO:

Scene from 4th film of Jamie (Michael's niece) holding the hand of an unconscious Michael Myers as her older step sister yells for her not to touch him with Jamie running off just as Michael begins to rise before multiple officers begin unloading several rounds of gunfire with Michael going back down…

CUT TO:

Scene from 4th film as Dr. Loomis and the sheriff bring Jamie and her sister home to their folks…

SHERIFF

It's over?

DR. LOOMIS

Yes, Michael Myers is in hell, buried, where he belongs…

CUT TO:

Ending of 4th film as mask goes over the face of a child (just like with little Michael Myers in the original film)…

VO (Jamie Lee Curtis)

And just when they thought it was over, a sick sense of dejavu would

change everything…

Same scene as child in mask stabs at mother in bathroom, POV Dr. Loomis running upstairs taking notice of something as he screams "NO" over and over then pointing his gun upward but stopped by the approaching sheriff as they all look up in horrified shock, POV little Jamie standing up top in a clown mask holding a bloody pair of scissors…

CUT TO:

Scene from 5th film of Jamie in a children's clinic as Dr. Loomis looks on from behind door window…

VO (Jamie Lee Curtis)

A year later, and with steady progress, Dr. Loomis was pleased to not see

in young Jamie, what he'd seen in young Michael all them years, he was becoming convinced it was due to keeping her out, of Smith's Grove…

CUT TO:

Scene from 5th film of Loomis in police station talking with the sheriff…

VO (Jamie Lee Curtis)

Fearing Michael's return, they were preparing for him in full force, but

what they were not prepared for…

CUT TO:

Scene from 5th film of bus coming to a park.

VO (CON'T Jamie Lee Curtis)

Was an unexpected guest…

Mystery man exiting bus in trench coat, boots and a hat. POV cuts to multiple scenes of mystery man in background following/stalking Dr. Loomis and even Michael himself…

VO (Jamie Lee Curtis)

This unexpected mystery man was seen throughout Haddon Field that night, but what he will forever be remembered as…

CUT TO:

Scene from 5th film of Jamie and officers looking over Michael who's behind bars.

VO (CON'T Jamie Lee Curtis)

Is the man who set Michael Myers free…

CUT TO:

Scene from end of 5th film as mystery man walks into police station setting off gunfire and mass commotion. Scene cuts ahead to when Jamie enters into damaged station looking into broken empty jail cell and crying out "NO"…

CUT TO:

Still shot picture of Dr. Loomis and Jamie with the word "MISSING" across it…

VO (Jamie Lee Curtis)

20 years later and no one has seen or heard from Dr. Loomis or Jamie, nor

has Michael made a return, and the burning question remains, who was the

man responsible for his escape…

CUT TO:

Multiple scenes (in order) from the 6th, 7th and 8th films…

VO (Jamie Lee Curtis)

Although awol, the good people of Hollywood would make up their own

VO (CONT'D)

answers when it came to both Michael and his mystery man, sparking

several different films picking up right where they'd left off, but what they

didn't know, was that their work in Haddon Field was far from over…

CUT TO:

Michael theme music instantly blaring as credits roll with off and on again clips of large swat team preparing for operation…

CUT TO:

EXT. SMITH'S GROVE - NIGHT

POV sigh reading "Smith's Grove". POV moving through doors into Smith's Grove…

VO (Jamie Lee Curtis)

Dr. Loomis was wise to become suspicious of Smith's Grove…(POV

traveling through facility) It was here that he spent an endless amount of

time trying to break through to a young Michael Myers…(POV following

worker down set of stairs into hidden lower level) But it was here, that the

good Dr. never even knew existed, it was here, that little Michael was so

severely punished not just for the murder he committed, but for the murder

he did not, and it was here, (POV reaching cell with woman's back to

POV) that I was brought when my little girl and the rest of the world

thought I was dead…

Woman turning to face POV in the person of Laurie Strode. POV heading back out going the exact way it had came from all the way back to the Smith's Grove sign with VO.

VO (Jamie Lee Curtis)

It was from this dark hidden hell on earth of a place that I learned why it

was my brother so wanted me dead, it wasn't the rage that Dr. Loomis had

always believed it to be, although rage is exactly what Smith's Grove had

tried to install within him, but they failed… Which is why they brought me

here, they needed a new Myers baby and it had to come from the same

blood line, and babies they would get almost every 9 months for the next 20

years, although with the exception of just this last one, each and everyone

had died at birth, which of course is why they kept trying, and it was this,

that Michael was so possessed with preventing, he didn't want another boy growing up to be made into what he had become, even more so, he didn't

want another Smith's Grove experiment to succeed, where it's first one,

himself, had failed, cause on Oct. 31st, 1963 it wasn't his sister he was

suppose to kill, but rather her boyfriend, and 15 years later when he'd

escaped, it wasn't I he was suppose to come for, but rather anyone and

everyone that walked the street, during the festival, of Sam Hain…

POV moving from sigh passed security guard booth and down the street to where the swat team was preparing to make their move.

CUT TO:

INT. SMITH'S GROVE LOWER LEVEL OFFICE

POV at back of man in hat at desk (who never reveals his face till end of script) as another man (doctor) enters.

DOCTOR

It's over Mr. Hain, there'll be no more babies…(POV Mr. Hain's fist

quenching) I told you from the beginning these babies would never survive,

not with all the chemicals in your body.

HAIN

I will not let this anger me, we have the one we need, get rid of (interrupted)

Loud alarm with flashing red lights suddenly going off as Hain quickly looks to security monitor of swat team raiding security booth.

HAIN (with anger)

Im-fucking-POSSIBLE!

Yelling that last part while slamming hand down against desk.

CUT TO:

Swat team entering facility without resistance.

CUT TO:

Lower level as Hain's people scatter to retreat from building. POV Hain helping what looks like a couple of deadly snakes into his briefcase then pulling down latch on his way out the office. POV Laurie looking out cell door at all the commotion. POV different cell door coming to a close as shadowy figure creeps away with door closing on POV.

CUT TO:

Swat team cautiously entering down into hidden lower level.

CUT TO:

Laurie again looking out door (without commotion) with a sudden look of fear followed by a whimper as she slowly backs away from the door taking POV with her as a loud bang comes from door with a cry from Laurie followed by 2 more bangs and the sound of the door coming down with a flinch and whimper from Laurie.

SWAT MEMBER (OS)

Don't move! Hands up where I can see 'em! (POV still on Laurie) Sir I

need you to remove the mask and put your mother FUCKIN HANDS

where I can see 'em!

Laurie another whimper with shadow of approaching figure on her frightened face.

SWAT (CONT'D OS)

I SAID DON'T MOVE!

LAURIE

SHOOT HIM!

Laurie flinching and covering ears as several shots are fired followed with a thud to the ground as she looks downward.

LAURIE

Keep shooting! He's not dead, he never dies!

POV swat member pointing gun downward while shouting back behind him.

SWAT

I need backup over here!

Swat member taking notice as shadowy figure begins to rise.

SWAT (CONT'D)

I NEED FUCKING BACKUP!

Swat member firing gun on approaching figure. POV Laurie splitting through doorway running opposite way down hall with sound of struggle from swat member.

CUT TO:

Laurie pushing up hatch door finder her way out of facility and running upward toward trees and brush coming to a sudden stop once reaching the first set of trees with a double look over at something. POV about a couple dozen small tombstones. POV Laurie looking them over and dropping to her knees in sorrow of her dead babies. POV arm coming from behind her with hand grabbing her shoulder as she startles and turns. POV 2 swat men with a 3rd one arriving and about to report into his radio. POV facing him with MICHAEL'S dead white mask right behind him and grabbing the officer's night stick quickly breaking it over his knee into 2 and even more quickly jabbing the officer in the gut with his right hand stick while reaching all the way out with his left hand's stick to get another officer and doing almost a 360 loop with his right hand's stick (after pulling out of first officer) and practically diving for the 3rd officer (who'd just let go of Laurie) and sticking him in the back while releasing his left hand from his 2nd victim and somehow reaching for and securing Laurie who looks back at him in horror. POV Michael's right hand slowly pulling stick out of his 3rd victim's back and raising it up high aimed right at Laurie's head.

LAURIE

Michael!

Laurie's eyes closing embracing as Michael begins to pump back his arm and swing away but is interrupted by the loud sudden exploding Smith's Grove back behind him as he falls forward along with Laurie.

POV Laurie looking up and over to the burning structure then quickly to Michael with a double take. POV Michael staring down at the destruction himself…

LAURIE

Michael? (Michael slowly facing her) It's the babies isn't it? You don't

want there to be another child…

Michael searching and reaching for broken bloody night stick as Laurie's hand goes over his.

LAURIE (CONT'D)

I'm done Michael, I can't have anymore babies…(POV Michael's grip of

the stick letting up) That's really it isn't it? You don't want him to do it

again, to make another evil child. (Michael's grip ceasing) Although you're

not evil yourself are you Michael, (Michael's head dropping) just confused…(Laurie's hand lifting his face with POV of tear hanging from

the eye of his mask) Oh my God, you're even sorry!

A short silence interrupted with the near by sound of swat officers as Michael is quick to his feet…

LAURIE

It's not over yet though is it, (Michael again looking down at the fire) he's

still out there, (Laurie looking down then back up) and he's not alone!

(Michael's stare turning to her as she looks over the tombstones) One of

them survived, (almost crying) they told me each time it had died…

(shaking head) But not this last time, and there's one grave short…

(looking up at him and crying) You have to stop it Michael! It's only a

poor little baby like you once were but come 6 years from this Halloween,

you know what'll happen, he'll become what you never did…

Staring back and forth at one another for several seconds as Michael finally turns and heads off. POV Laurie's head dropping then again rising.

LAURIE

Michael? (Michael again facing her, POV Laurie in tears) Did you kill her,

did you kill my baby girl? Is my Jamie dead?

Michael slowly slanting his head to the left and then to the right before turning and again walking off into the dark. POV Laurie's cry's turning to curiousness…

CUT TO:

EXT. GRAVEYARD - DAY

POV tombstone with Dr. Loomis's name on it falling back to Jamie standing over it along side two huge rotweilers…

JAMIE

We did it Dr. Loomis, I mean you did it, thanks to you and all those years

of your secret investigation, Smith's Grove finally burned in hell like you

always said it should… Anyway I just wanted you to know it's safe now

for me to come out of hiding, I have the dogs here and it's over now

anyway so, I'll never forget what you've done for me, from the scared little

girl you grabbed that night at the jail cell to the one you raised single

handedly and to the one you remained close with up until the day you

passed, I love you Dr. Loomis and I'll never stop missing you, may you rest

in peace like no other man before you as the one thing I never truly saw you

do was just that, rest… Come on boys.

Patting her dogs and walking away. POV Jamie reaching her truck (covered back) with the sound of many more anxious dogs inside as she reaches her hand inside to give them some love then opening up her door for the other two to jump in before she does.

JAMIE

Haddon Field here I come…

CUT TO:

EXT. MICHAEL MYERS HOUSE - DAY

POV wrecking ball sailing through air and crashing into old broken down house. POV gathered crowd standing and cheering like their team just won the World Series…

CUT TO:

POV dissolving into that same location with a news reporter standing on cue…

REPORTER

That was 19 years ago this upcoming Halloween, now this empty lot

REPORTER (CONT'D)

remains as a memorial for those who lost their lives to the most dangerous

mass murderer of all time, but for a town that has no longer heard from the legendary Michael Myers for nearly 20 years now, it's hard to believe, but

his old house has been put back up...

CUT TO:

POV a different reporter (on cue) at a different location standing in front of what looks exactly like the old Myers home.

REPORTER

That's right Dave, and not only put back up but rebuilt exactly the way it

once stood, exactly the way it was while roamed back then by, well that

scary guy you mentioned Dave, and even scarier, he'll roam it once again… Although this time around without the bloodshed, here at the Haddon Field

fair grounds they're still expecting plenty of screams…(POV moving from

him over to the reconstructed Myers house) That's right with reconstruction nearly complete, Halloween night stands to be opening night, for the House

of Myers… Tom, Shelly, back to you guys…

CUT TO:

Tom and Shelly in studio.

TOM

Now Shelly was it just me or was Don standing back as far as he possibly

could from that house?

SHELLY

Yeah and I tell you, I have a pair of teens and a 9 year old at home that

'claim' they'll be the first in line but, (shake of head) I don't know…

TOM

And that brings up a good point Shelly, it really does, your kids and all the

kids of Haddon Field for that matter were no where around during the last

Myers murder spree, you yourself didn't yet reside here but still seem

skeptic, can you IMAGINE, what it must be like for the people still around

who actually lost loved ones to this guy, and there's plenty of them, and

not just from 20 years back but the year before and even 10 more years

before that, imagine the little boy who's like, "Mommy mommy, I wanna

go to the House of Myers," when 20 years back Mom lost a boyfriend or a

sibling to this guy, it really is something that many folks here in Haddon

Field are not thrilled to welcome.

SHELLY

That's right Tom, it really is a debated topic and to voice your opinions or concerns be sure to tune in to the Tina Williams Halloween House of

Myers special, Tina of course the only known victim to ever survive a

Michael Myers encounter.

POV falling back from TV to Laurie watching the report from what appeared to be a homeless shelter.

LAURIE

Son of a bitch…

CUT TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY (dream) - DAY

POV highway sign reading "Haddon Field 5 miles". POV Jamie driving her truck as one of the dogs whines for her attention and gets it.

JAMIE

Oh yes you just want some lovin' huh boy, yes you do…

POV dog in back looking straight ahead with a nasty growl as Jamie looks to him.

JAMIE

What is it boy?

Loud bark from dog as Jamie flinches and quickly faces the road. POV Michael Myers in road directly in front of truck as Jamie screams and nails him as he drops over the hood and swings his knife toward her. POV Jamie waking in the same place while driving along that highway as looks out in front of her. POV open road. POV Jamie then looking to the dogs as the ones behind her begin to growl again as Jamie quickly faces the road. POV man in hat and trench coat holding briefcase in road directly in front of truck. POV Jamie screaming while bracing for impact.

CUT TO:

Jamie waking up in her bed with a scream as her dogs surround her with affection as she's quick to tightly embrace the closest one to her…

CUT TO:

INT. FRONT ROOM (dream)- NIGHT

POV close-up on baby's face falling back from changing table as mom applies diaper and picks baby up with some kisses as she walks him over to daddy on couch bringing baby toward his face.

MOM

Give daddy kisses before bed.

Dad being goofy and kissing baby with little baby chuckles as mom laughs and carries him off and up the stairs as daddy waves…

CUT TO:

Mom arriving into baby's room placing child into crib with a few playful kisses and flipping on baby monitor on her way out. POV mom headed down hall as in background is a mirror in bathroom with Michael's face…

CUT TO:

Mom affectionately arriving to dad on couch while seductively climbing onto his lap.

MOM

The baby's in bed, Judith's sleeping over at Katie's, and I haven't had an orgasm in what feels like decades.

DAD

Not counting that accident in the shower this morning either have I.

Both laughing as POV closes in on baby monitor.

CUT TO:

Close-up baby monitor falling back as door to baby's room creeps open with POV moving into baby's crib who's awake and staring up as shadowy image covers his little face as huge kitchen knife slowly comes into view down toward baby who's hand moves to touch knife. POV creepy Michael standing over crib looking down over baby (as if in thought) then turning head toward other side of crib, POV Michael's hand placing knife down next to baby and reaching for pillow at cribs end then slowly bringing it toward baby's face.

CUT TO:

Close-up baby monitor downstairs with faint gasping sounds from it, POV mom on couch coming to a dead stop and listening.

DAD

What?

MOM

SHHH!

Another faint gasp as mom bolts up off of dad running for the stairs.

DAD

Every freakin' little sound…

Sudden scream from mom as dad now bolts upward and for the stairs.

CUT TO:

Dad entering baby's room with horrified mom screaming while looking into crib as dad approaches and looks down. POV knife, Myers mask and lifeless baby with tongue out.

CUT TO:

Laurie waking in a shock with screams. POV others in homeless shelter waking to take a look. POV Laurie looking around then simply weeping…

CUT TO:

EXT. ROAD - DAY

POV road sign reading "Welcome to Haddon Field". POV Jamie a faint smile as she drives ahead. POV Jamie's truck pulling into Haddon Field police station. POV Jamie patting the dogs as she closes door to truck and looks up at the station…

DISSOLVE TO:

Same police station (scene from 5th film) as little Jamie walks up toward it…

DISSOLVE TO:

POV (present) Jamie entering through police station doors and looking around…

DISSOLVE TO:

Same place (scene from 5th film) as little Jamie's walking through vandalized station…

DISSOLVE TO:

Jamie (present) at front desk spacing off as desk officer seeks her attention.

OFFICER

Miss? Can I help you Miss?

JAMIE (snapping out of it)

Hi, yes, does umm, sheriff Meeker by any chance still work here?

POV officer scoping her out as picture on the wall behind her comes into focus with officer looking from her to it with Jamie turning to look. POV poster picture of younger Jamie reading "LOST, last seen Oct. 31st, 1989, Haddon Field Police Station". POV Jamie looking back at officer with growing smile.

JAMIE

It's like I've been here the entire time…

SHERIFF MEEKER (OS)

Jamie Lloyd?!

Jamie a warm smile, POV sheriff Meeker quickly arriving at her side.

MEEKER (CONT'D)

Jamie this is really you!?

Jamie a smiling nod as they then embrace.

MEEKER (CONT'D)

Oh child I thought we'd lost you!

Jamie coming out of embrace with a playful look up at him.

JAMIE

Child? Don't go makin' me out to still be a kid just cause you're long

overdue for retirement now…

Sheriff Meeker laughing as he throws his arm around her and leads her away with tons of curious looks from all the other officers…

CUT TO:

INT. STAGE SET - DAY

POV Tina Williams on stage addressing the TV and studio audience…

TINA

And don't forget next week an all new TW special edition, House of

Myers, so till then I'm Tina Williams and you all have yourself a safe

happy Halloween weekend!

Tina waving as she walks off the set immediately approached by co-worker.

CO-WORKER

Tina you're not gonna believe this, we just got a call from over at the

CO-WORKER (CONT'D)

police station…

TINA

Oh let me guess Sheriff Meeker wants to guest star on next week's episode

telling everyone how important it is NOT to participate or encourage others

to participate in the House of Myers…

CO-WORKER

Actually, it is the kind of news that could make people think twice when it

comes to just that…(Tina throwing her a serious look) It's your friend that

Lloyd girl, she's over there at the station with old Meeker right now.

Tina a look of shock before rushing off…

CUT TO:

INT. POLICE STATION (flashback) - NIGHT

Scene from end of 5th film of Jamie crying "NO!", then reenactment with POV at back of Dr. Loomis (yellow trench coat) as he grabs little Jamie from behind taking her away.

DISSOLVE TO:

Sheriff Meeker's office as Jamie fills him in…

JAMIE

And I honestly believe if not for Dr. Loomis I wouldn't be here today, or anywhere else for that matter other then another statistic of that favorite

uncle of mine… I think we both know he would have kept coming back

until he got me.

MEEKER

Yet here you are, after all this time, mind if I ask why it is you're so sure he

won't be coming for ya' this time around?

JAMIE

I believe it's over, the whole thing, Michael, that so called mystery

man of his…

MEEKER

Wait a minute, now what do you know about him?

JAMIE

Just that he came from Smith's Grove…

Sheriff Meeker raising his head with a surprised look…

MEEKER

So, you're tellin' me old man Loomis had something to do with the raid on

that place?

JAMIE

He passed away the day he received word that his investigation had finally

lead the state to getting it's warrant. I just wish he could have hung on long

enough to see that place burn to the ground…

MEEKER

What so that's it? (Jamie a questionable look at him) You guys catch a lead, investigate it, raid it, watch it burn, and with everything that freak of a

guy's come through before you just think it's over… (Jamie an unsure look

of her own) I'm not so sure you should have come back here just yet… (his attention catching something up above Jamie) Oh Christ!

Jamie turning to look up as Meeker gets up heading toward TV turning up volume. POV picture on TV of young Jamie…

TV REPORT

Again this is an unconfirmed report concerning the possible return of

Jamie Lloyd.

Meeker looking to Jamie.

JAMIE

This is the first place I came, you're the only one I've spoke to!

Meeker pissed and heading out to rip into his deputies as Jamie catches the name Tina Williams come over the TV and looks up in shock.

JAMIE

Sheriff Meeker!? Is Tina alive?

CUT TO:

EXT. POLICE STATION DOORS - DAY

Jamie walking out doors with Sheriff Meeker.

MEEKER

Just promise me you'll keep a low profile for a while.

JAMIE

I'll be fine Sheriff.

MEEKER

It really is good to see you safe and sound young lady.

Embracing with sound of car door.

TINA (OS)

Oh my GOD IT'S TRUE!

Jamie coming out of embrace with bright smile. POV Tina approaching her with open arms.

JAMIE

TINA! (embracing)

TINA

Oh baby girl I thought I'd lost you forever!

JAMIE

YOU THOUGHT, damn you've been dead the last 20 years till freakin'

chills ran down my spine hearing your name up on the TV…

TINA (laughing/crying)

Girl I got them chills runnin' down my spine right now!

Both laughing/crying and hugging like crazy as Meeker stands by shaking his head…

CUT TO:

INT. HOMELESS SHELTER - DAY

POV on TV with picture of little Jamie as several homeless folks look on with picture of Jamie changing to one of her mother…

TV REPORT

Of course Jamie is daughter to the late Laurie Strode who was the younger

sister of Michael Myers…

POV homeless folks looking from picture of Laurie to one another and then back behind them. POV empty bed…

HOMELESS PERSON (OS)

Where'd she go?

CUT TO:

INT. SHERIFF MEEKER'S OFFICE - DAY

Meeker in office on phone.

MEEKER

I'm trying to keep the people of this community safe, I'm trying to avoid a

repeat of 20 damn years ago….(pause) Yeah well you can thank me come

the first of November when and IF the population here isn't cut in half…

Slamming down phone and exiting office quickly gathering everyone's attention.

MEEKER

Alright listen up everyone, for those of you lucky enough to be off for

Halloween you're lucky no more. I want every officer, every desk clerk,

and every member of this station planning on being here from start to finish

that day so pack a lunch, it's gonna be a long one…

OFFICER (OS, mumbled)

And the overtime for all that will come from?

MEEKER

My own God Damn pocket if it has to!

Meeker entering office with slam of door.

CUT TO:

EXT. RESIDENTIAL YARD - DAY

POV close-up of dead man hanging from tree. POV falling back and down into yard full of realistic Halloween props as man (LANCE) works at setting up a life sized prop in blue jump suit holding a knife. POV woman down on sidewalk looking up at the yard…

WOMAN

Looks like a new prop you're working on there…

Lance looking back at her with excitement.

LANCE

Oh yeah! I wanted to put this baby up last year but the wife was too

worried it'd offend people, but now that they got that House of Myers

thing who cares!

As he completes the prop by placing a Myers mask over the head. POV woman on sidewalk a somewhat shocked expression as college aged kid bicycles by raising his arm in appreciation.

BICYCLIST

YEAH! Michael Myers baby!

POV following bicyclist who rides on then whistles over at two attractive women across the street as POV goes to them waiting to cross street as car with blinker on waits to turn. POV into car with Tina on phone.

TINA

Yes it's absolutely true, she's following me back to my place as we speak….(pause) Oh I hate myself for even thinking it but of course I'm

gonna try to get her on the show…

POV falling back (as she spoke) all the way out of the car and into Jamie's truck with news report over the radio.

RADIO REPORT

And wait just one second… Yes this just in, it is now confirmed, Jamie

Lloyd has in fact returned to Haddon Field and is alive and well…

JAMIE

How do they figure this shit out!?

Jamie a curious look up ahead at Tina's direction with a growing smile that quickly ceases as her dogs begin going ballistic in the back growling and barking as Jamie looks to them and then the direction that has their attention. POV Lance up in yard working on that Michael Myers prop. POV Tina still on phone.

TINA

And invite Billy would ya'…. What he's married?

Tina's attention shifting as she looks to her rearview. POV through rearview of Jamie's truck wildly turning and pulling off to the side of the road.

TINA (CONT'D)

I'll call you back!

POV Tina's car a quick U-turn and pulling up next to Jamie's truck and quickly jumping out as Jamie's at the back calming the dogs.

TINA

What is it baby!? You almost gave me a heart attack… Something wrong

with one of your dogs?

JAMIE

No, not really, there's just something about them I haven't told you…

TINA

What is it Hun? You know you can tell me anything… Especially since

we're just talkin' bout 6 or 7 HUNDRED dogs...

Jamie cracking a small smile.

JAMIE

Well besides the destruction of Smith's Grove, these dogs are the other

reason I can at least try not to be afraid coming out into the open like this,

they're a lot more then just plain old guard dogs, but rather trained attack

dogs…

TINA

Really!? How ya' get 'em to work cause I got an ex just down the street

from here.

JAMIE (smiling again)

God I missed you Tina! But seriously, they were trained by none other then

Dr. Loomis himself, and not just by command…(Tina a curious look) He

taught them to attack the Myers mask on sight, to hate it, to understand the

danger behind it…

TINA

Well that's a good thing isn't is? (Jamie nodding while giving the dogs

some love) So Hun? What's this got to do with you so dramatically pulling

over like this?

JAMIE

Take a peek around that corner over there.

Tina a few steps over and peeking around corner. POV Lance in yard working on Myers prop as Tina lets out a gasp…

TINA

You mean…(Jamie nodding) They saw that and freaked!? For real!? Oh

my God that's so BAD ASS! (Jamie a small smile) Seriously grab the mask

and lets go pay the ex a visit…

Jamie's grin growing as they both then hear the wife of the man working on the Myers prop excitedly coming out to get his attention.

WIFE

Lance come see this! They found that Lloyd girl!

Jamie's smile fading.

TINA

Oh girl don't let that worry ya', it's only cause you're a freakin' celebrity

now, just like I was after surviving all that, and in case you haven't noticed, surviving it is exactly what you've done…

JAMIE

I don't know, that sounded more like fear in her voice to me, I think I may

just get this town all paranoid again.

TINA

That's ridiculous!

JAMIE

I almost gave you a heart attack simply from pulling over and even sheriff

Meeker wasn't so sure I should have come back here.

TINA

What! First off screw old man Meeker! He's just that, old, tired, paranoid

and about 15 minutes away from retirement yet about 15 years overdue for

it, and secondly you and that army of psychotic canines did a lot more then

simply pull to the side of the road…(Jamie a faint smile) And why the hell

DID you go see Meeker before me anyway!? Oh yeah, ya' thought I was

dead…

Jamie bursting a laugh…

CUT TO:

INT. MULTIPLE HOMES - DAY

POV Lance coming inside door immediately looking over to TV as report of Jamie's return is playing…

REPORT

And again we repeat, this is now a confirmed report…

CUT TO:

POV different household with concerned look on parents face as children run around or watch…

REPORT (CONT'D)

Jamie Lloyd is alive and well…

CUT TO:

POV different household with pair of couples and children watching in shock…

REPORT (CONT'D)

and has returned to Haddon Field…

CUT TO:

POV man (BILLY) on couch with his arm around his wife as they watch the report…

CUT TO:

POV officer (BRODE) in men's locker room putting on uniform while watching report.

BRODE

Oh yeah, Meeker's gonna just love this!

CUT TO:

POV Lance from yard working on Myers prop, in front of TV with a smile…

LANCE

Son of a bitch…

CUT TO:

POV man (Angry Man) intensely watching the TV with a slow shake of the head…

ANGRY MAN (with anger)

Son of a bitch!

CUT TO:

POV couple (MEL, MURRAY) on couch making out as young boy stares at the TV…

REPORT

It is said that her first stop was the…

CUT TO:

POV TV falling back to sheriff Meeker watching from Police Station.

REPORT (CONT'D)

Haddon Field Police Station…

Report fading out as POV circles the busy (phones ringing) Station…

OFFICER

They're callin' by the dozens Sheriff, wanna know what it means, what

we're gonna do about it?

MEEKER (grunting under breath)

It's happening, it's definitely happening…

CUT TO:

EXT. OUTSIDE TINA'S HOUSE - DAY

POV Jamie talking to the dogs as she leaves them behind in the truck as Tina and her head toward the house…

TINA

Don't they have to relieve themselves or anything?

JAMIE

Took care of that right before we got into town, they're good for another

hour or so…

TINA (unlocking door)

The Dr. train 'em to do that too, (swinging door open) hold their…

Tina stops in mid sentence with POV their view of naked guy (MICK) standing in bathroom going pee as he slams the door with their POV moving over toward the stairs with quick glimpse of naked female's butt (GLORIA) as she races up the stairs…

TINA (CONT'D)

Bladder…

POV Tina smiling and quickly looking to Jamie who's still in shock…

TINA (CONT'D)

No relax babe it's just my horny roommate and her even more so horny

boyfriend, that's the first time I actually got a peek of the goods like that

but trust me, I've walked in to see 'em doin' worse, think they're just tryin'

to trick me into bed with 'em…

Tina stopping with surprise she'd just said that and looking back at Jamie who looked pretty surprised herself…

JAMIE

And that's something you would do?

TINA

NO! I mean I have, I mean not with them, I mean, oh my God weren't you

just a little girl last time I talked to you and never about stuff like this…

JAMIE (laughing)

It's ok, I'm not that little girl anymore, and trust me, I could use some

gossip like this in my life.

TINA

Well girlfriend if gossip and other fun times is what you need then you've definitely come to the right place.

A few light knocks from the bathroom door…

MICK (OS)

Um Tina, uhhhh' I kinda' have nothing in here to put on…

Tina raising her eyebrows at Jamie who begins cracking up…

CUT TO:

INT. DARK ROOM - DAY

POV hands tying laces to boot. POV man throwing over dark trench coat then reaching for briefcase and hat as he leaves the room with POV moving over to TV with picture of Jamie from news report…

CUT TO:

INT. TINA'S HOUSE - EVENING

Tina, Jamie, Gloria and Mick all sitting around kitchen table sharing some laughs…

GLORIA

Wait no that wasn't even the funny part, so we're stuck there in the closet,

Tina and Brian are pretty much skippin' the foreplay about to have at it

right there on the couch…

MICK

All while we're losing serious room there in that closet…

Silence as they all curiously look to Mick…

MICK (CONT'D)

Cause I'm, like, kinda' growin' at the moment…

Some laughs of disgust as Gloria continues on…

GLORIA

Sadly he ain't lying, and honestly if I could grow I would have been as

well cause he may be the ex and all but was most definitely doing

something right on that night…

MICK

Yeah Tina…(more laughs)

GLORIA

But so yeah I don't know if it's just Tina's way of feeling young again but

those two wildcats decide to creep into the back yard stark naked and finish

their little game out on the trampoline…

Jamie a playfully surprised look at Tina.

GLORIA (CONT'D)

And like I said with no idea we were even there, this made for a golden opportunity to have some fun…

MICK

Obviously not as much fun as the trampoline was havin'…(laughs)

GLORIA

Oh like we haven't had our own fun with that thing… (laughs/disgust)

JAMIE

Oh my God someone please remind me to never actually get on that thing!

GLORIA (laughing)

But anyway to finish my story, so after we lock the doors on 'em and

watch 'em 'bounce' around from the bedroom window for a while, Mick

here gets a little too excited and next thing I know we're in bed without a

second thought to our outdoor naked roommates…

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. TINA'S BACKYARD (Flashback) - NIGHT

POV trampoline with Brian lying on his stomach fresh out of breath. POV moving to find Tina scurrying off toward the house doing her best to hide her nakedness as she reaches the back porch. POV Brian lying there looking up at her.

BRIAN

Oh my God baby you come back here and let me see ya' streak across the

yard bare ass like that again and I may just be ready to go again.

TINA (OS)

What the… You locked the fucking door!?

BRIAN

No, actually I most certainly did not. But I'd sure like to see ya' creep

around to the front now to get in…

POV Tina arriving to him using her hands to cover herself till using them to swat at him.

TINA

So you DID lock it you bastard, just to catch a cheap thrill of me out here entertaining the freakin' neighborhood with my stuff…

BRIAN

Baby I swear! Think about it, I carried you and your STUFF all the way

out here, so find blame elsewhere.

TINA (mystified)

What the…

CUT TO:

(still in flashback) POV falling back from Sheriff Meeker's face while driving squad car as bulletin comes up over police scanner…

SCANNER

Possible breaking and entering at 4th and Foster…

MEEKER (over radio)

Meeker here, isn't that residence to Tina Williams?

SCANNER

That's affirmative Sheriff.

MEEKER

I'm all over it.

CUT TO:

Tina keeping low behind bushes as Brian searches for an unlocked window up on front porch with one sliding open.

TINA

Thank God! I'll meet you around back.

POV Tina checking each direction then leaping from one bush to another and checking once more before dashing into the back yard. POV squad car creeping toward house. POV Sheriff Meeker inside looking up toward porch.

MEEKER

What the…

Meeker shining spot light up at porch. POV light on bare ass hanging from window.

MEEKER (OS, over com)

Not to be the least bit funny but would you please get your ASS out the

window.

POV Tina in back yard peeking around corner. POV Meeker out of car heading toward porch.

BRIAN (OS)

Sorry Sheriff just locked out…

Meeker shining flashlight at him with disgust over nakedness.

MEEKER

Ok ok, just get your ass on back through that window.

BF climbing as Meeker turns then suddenly flinches as a twig snaps down by the side of the porch with Meeker's hand to his gun and walking over for a look. POV his view of bushes as front door opens with another twig snapping. POV Meeker pulling for gun moving quickly to porch's end. POV his view of Tina's bare ass sprinting into backyard. POV Meeker quickly turning toward Brian at front door.

MEEKER

Christ Almighty doesn't anyone around here own a damn wardrobe!?

CUT TO:

Present time with Jamie and others cracking up…

JAMIE

Ok I know technically this story's already had a 'climax' or two but gees,

does it ever end? (more laughs) Cause I swear if hear about one more

exposed naked person…

Jamie shaking her head as the others again begin cracking up to Jamie's surprise.

JAMIE (CONT'D)

What?

DISSOLVE TO:

(Same flashback) POV Tina (in long shirt), Brian (wrapped in blanket), and Meeker at door on front porch.

TINA

I'm really sorry Sheriff, but that still doesn't answer how the hell the doors

got locked in the first place…

A sudden noise coming from inside up the stairs as they all slowly enter inside as Meeker jumps in front with his hand on his gun and heading up the steps…

MEEKER (whispering)

You're positive the house was empty?

Tina nodding as they all move forward with another faint sound from the bedroom ahead as Meeker nears the door and pulls for his gun then slowly pushing the door open. POV his view just as Gloria lifts her body upward from atop Mick on the bed with her bare ass out for all to see.

TINA

GLORIA! What the Hell!?

POV Meeker putting gun back and walking passed Tina and Brian heading back downstairs.

MEEKER

God damn Playboy Mansion has nothing on you people!

CUT TO:

Present time with Jamie and them once again in heavy laughter…

TINA (tears in eyes)

OH! Oh my God when I heard old Meeker say that it was even more funny

then the look on Gloria's face after she jumped off Mick hiding under the

blankets!

MICK

Yeah and something tells me old Meeker probably went home to his

playboy stash on that night!

JAMIE

OH my stomach! Please no more! (trying to cease from laughing) Oh my

God, I needed this so badly, thank you so much for this you guys, I really

haven't laughed like this in… Well I guess never…

Tina's laughter slowly ceasing along with the others…

TINA

Well that's all gonna change starting 5 minutes ago, cause girl I owe you

about a million more of these, and not just the stories but to actually live

'em… I'm so glad your back baby girl!

Tina reaching across the table to hug her.

TINA (CONT'D)

And screw looking for a place to live cause I bought this big ass house just

for this reason, to keep it filled with good friends and good times!

JAMIE

I don't know, actually staying here in Haddon Field?

TINA

Of course why not!?

JAMIE

I knew I had to come back, just to set things straight and all but…

TINA

No buts about it! What else is out there for you, you got friends here, a

place to live, hell I could probably even get you a job at the studio!

JAMIE

Well you're right I really don't know where else I'd go from here, other

then back to the cabin Dr. Loomis left me (Tina raising eyebrows), and

working in a studio definitely sounds interesting but, (interrupted)

TINA

Girl what did I say about the buts! And hell yeah workin' in a studio is

interesting plus I'm there, and does that so called cabin come with guests

like this?

GLORIA

Here, here!

JAMIE

You do make a fine point, good company other then those on all fours has

JAMIE (CONT'D)

definitely been hard to come across, but (interrupted)

Tina, Gloria and Mick all saying "BUT" in unison then laughing…

JAMIE (with a laugh)

You guys!

TINA

Come on James just say yes and hand me them keys to that cabin of yours

as a deposit.

GLORIA

That a girl!

JAMIE

Seriously, I don't know bout all this, I just don't think I'd be as welcomed

here by everyone and really, I just came back to face my memories, not to

make new ones here, I'm not afraid of his return anymore, but the

nightmares, they're still there, they're still here…

TINA

But baby that was before ya' knew I was here, and honey who was there for

you when your mom died, and again when you were in the clinic, and now

back from the dead to be here for you once again… And uh kinda' too late

to not be makin' new memories here cause the smile I just saw on your

pretty face a few minutes ago was priceless…

JAMIE

What about my dogs?

TINA

We'll make 'em a room outta' the basement or something, (Tina excited

and hugging Jamie) oh BABY this is gonna' be so great!

CUT TO:

EXT. POLICE STATION - NIGHT

POV of entire building and parking lot falling down to where Sheriff Meeker stood outside the main doors smoking a cigarette while in deep thought, taking one last drag then flicking cigarette and walking into station reaching for radio at front desk.

MEEKER

Daniels Meeker here, everything still quiet over there?

DANIELS

Lookin' like a pretty quiet Friday night over here Sheriff, no one's yet to

even leave the house.

MEEKER

Alright well if the Lloyd girl does you keep on her and have Jeffries take

over your location, I want a pair of eyes on that place all night long.

DANIELS

10-4...

MEEKER (still over radio)

Ok listen up, there's not a unit out there I don't want to hear from every 30 minutes after nightfall, this stands till the calendar flips fella's.

CUT TO:

INT. TINA'S BASEMENT (dream) - NIGHT

POV from bottom of steps up at top as Jamie opens door heading down with big bag of dog food.

JAMIE

Mamma, Papa, Louie, Dean, Jacob, Shiloh, Brandy… Didn't think I'd go to

sleep and forget about you guys did ya'? Momma? Papa? (sudden gasp)

POV dead bloody dogs all over the basement floor.

CUT TO:

Jamie waking in bed with a look of dead fear. POV Momma and Papa dogs (on bed) with a look up at her…

CUT TO:

EXT. OUTSIDE TINA'S HOUSE - NIGHT

POV squad car parked down from the house as nightfall dissolves into daylight. POV moving over to find Jamie cheerfully walking her dogs along the sidewalk then taking notice of the squad car as her smile slightly fades.

CUT TO:

Jamie entering house through back door giving some last minute love to the dogs before closing door on them and walking inside with a whiff as she turns the corner into the kitchen. POV Gloria standing over stove making breakfast.

JAMIE

So that's why Tina gives you the discount on rent.

GLORIA

Yeah, when we first moved in here and I wasn't yet working this was rent.

JAMIE

She's so sweet, she offered me the same deal till I mentioned Dr. Loomis

had also left me a monthly inheritance and that I'd rather make rent then

breakfast or whatever other odd jobs she may come up with.

GLORIA

That's good thinkin' cause she would have most definitely taken advantage.

But ya' know, regardless of her own show and the great pay that comes

with it, she's really just about the company, you'll notice in time but honey,

she's stuck with some of the same scars as you, of course she'll never tell

ya' so.

TINA (entering kitchen)

Who'll never tell ya' what?

GLORIA

You, and how Brian was the one you let get away, not to mention the best

sex of your life.

TINA

I didn't let him get away he ran away, and I had better sex with myself just

last night…

GLORIA

Oh PAHLEASE', not that I doubt what you may have been doin' alone in

your room last night but girl, there were times I practically got off from the

sound of you two porn stars in there doin' so. (Jamie laughing)

TINA

Like Mick doesn't take care of you and your needs.

GLORIA

Well there's a true talk show host for ya', always knows when to change

the subject.

JAMIE

Speaking of changing the subject, not that I don't enjoy hearing all about

your pornographic histories, but Tina did you notice the officer parked out

front?

TINA

Yeah I brought the poor guy a sandwich last night before bed, it didn't

surprise me at all that Meeker ordered him there to baby-sit, he's like Dr.

Loomis part 2 if ya' ask me, he's gonna be all over ya' honey until after

the 31st…

JAMIE

But why, I mean everyone's already paranoid enough without the extra attention…

TINA

James? Is it really everyone else you're worried about?

JAMIE

What do ya' mean?

TINA

I'm just wondering if it's not really yourself that you're so worried about becoming paranoid…

JAMIE

No, no way! I wouldn't have bothered coming back here if that was the

case.

TINA

See and that's where I think you're wrong, I didn't follow half the crazy

stuff you tried explaining about that Smith's Grove place but what I did understand was the part of no bodies being found, his body, and that's

come back to haunt you before so I just don't buy it. God knows I'm not

trying to scare you into leaving baby girl cause I believe it's over too but,

I think eventually you were gonna face up to your fears and return here

regardless…

GLORIA

Yep! I agree… (with a warm smile at Jamie)

JAMIE

So… Just how freakishly well would you be able to read me if I hadn't

been gone the last 20 years!?

GLORIA

Now that's what I'm talking about right there, someone who can actually

realize and admit when they're wrong…

A sudden loud rumbling fart from around the corner as the girls look on as Mick groggily enters kitchen with a look up at them and their disgust/laughter.

MICK

What?

CUT TO:

INT. POLICE STATION - MORNING

Pair of officers entering station walking to front desk.

OFFICER #1

What's Meeker's truck doing here don't tell me the old man stayed over

night!?

CUT TO:

Close-up Michael Myers as Mexican man with radio over his shoulder walks right into him with a look up at him then walking around him as Michael simply walks forward. Same POV as captions now come over the screen reading "The following is a reenactment". POV falling back off from TV into Meeker's office where he slept on couch with TV still visible as reenactment cuts to real life Mexican man telling his story.

MEXICAN MAN

I mean I had NOOO idea the kind of person I'd just gone face to face with,

and of course a few weeks later they came out with that shot of him…

TV program cutting to real life video coverage of Myers walking in town down sidewalk passed a couple stores (part from scene in 2nd film after Myers runs into Mexican man then walks through the town) as Mexican man's VO continues.

MEXICAN MAN VO (CONT'D)

walking through town like any other person and it took me a second but

then, CHILLS all over my body as I come to realize, OH MY GOD, that

was him!

Meeker waking from couch with a look up at the TV. POV TV with program's host.

HOST

Up next, former Haddon Field Sheriff Bracket speaks out for the first time

over the murder of his daughter Annie Bracket back in 78 and also shares

his thoughts on the House of Myers.

POV Meeker getting up off the couch.

MEEKER

Yeah well least you had a wife and two other kids to go home to, what do I

got, the dying memory of my only child and your old crummy ass job.

Meeker exiting office out into station greeted by the others…

DESK SECRETARY

Morning Sheriff, actually get any rest in there?

MEEKER

Rest when I'm dead… Nothing new last night, (desk officer shaking head)

Brode relieve Daniels?

DESK OFFICER

Yeah and Daniels brought back a message for ya' from Ms. Williams but…

MEEKER

Spill it Neil…

NEIL

Well um, Daniels said she brought him a sandwich late last night and was probably just kiddin' around but (interrupted)

MEEKER (annoyed)

NEIL!

NEIL

She said the Playboy Mansion would like to invite you back to visit

anytime…

POV surrounding officers with questionable/comical expressions. POV Meeker rolling his eyes reaching for a cigarette as he heads for the door.

MEEKER

I shit you not if you bunch of bozos read something into that that's not

there…

Meeker out door with mild humor from inside station.

CUT TO:

EXT. DOG PARK - DAY

Extreme close-up (loud growling sounds) of two dog jaws locked falling back as a third dog jumps in and falling all the way back as Jamie and Tina let the dogs run free into a fenced dog park area where many other dogs and their owners roam around.

TINA

Come on James it'll be fun, I mean seriously have you ever even been to

an adult party, I can only imagine all the fun times you and Loomis must

TINA (CONT'D)

have had…

Jamie a look at Tina that turns to a smile as they both laugh…

TINA (CONT'D)

See that's what I thought, you need to get out there, taste a beer for the first

time, make new friends, meet sexy men…

JAMIE

Dr. Loomis got me drunk on my 21st and I just made two new friends in

Gloria and Mick…

TINA

Yeah so what about the sexy men, Loomis throw any of them at ya' too?

This is really strange to bring up since the last time I saw ya' you were this

young innocent little thing but uh, just how innocent are ya' still?

JAMIE

I was wondering when you'd be brave enough to ask me about that, you're

not gonna make fun of me for being the oldest virgin on the planet are ya'?

POV Tina's eyes wide then Jamie into laughter.

JAMIE (CONT'D)

Oh man I really wanted to keep ya' goin' with that for awhile, but no,

nowhere near as guilty as you but not completely innocent as well…

TINA (with a laugh)

Not as guilty as me, look at you, sure are as smartassy' as me though

aren't ya'…

POV squad car creeping to a stop out on street next to park. POV Jamie's smile fading.

JAMIE (nodding toward car)

So that'll come to an end after Halloween right?

TINA (taking a look)

Of course, till next Halloween.

Jamie again smiling and smile again fading as she takes notice of something else. POV other folks with their dogs pointing/skeptically looking Jamie's direction. POV Tina taking notice.

JAMIE

What about that, will that stop after Halloween as well?

TINA

Yep, by next Halloween or even sooner they'll be over here asking you for

your autograph.

Jamie suddenly startled as bumped from behind turning to see a young boy somewhat freighted yet intrigued with her dogs that now playfully surrounded him.

BOY

Miss can I pet your dogs?

JAMIE (smiling)

Of course.

BOY

They don't bite do they?

TINA

Only little boys! No just kidding!

Boy laughing as dogs are playful with him. POV moving from them through the dog area (barely catching a quick glimpse of dark image wearing a hat behind trees) over to the parked squad car. POV inside to officer watching Jamie.

OFFICER

Like she'd really need my help with all them freakin' grisly bears.

MEEKER (over radio)

Brode you have a location to report yet or you just off again suckin' face

with them dirty donuts?

BRODE

That's affirmative, on the location part that is, I'm at Norman Dale park,

the girl is currently surrounded by her dogs and a pack of children (POV

his view of Jamie as more children approach her and the dogs), the kids

I'm thinking I can handle Sheriff but maybe some backup with the pooches

huh, please advise over…

CUT TO:

Meeker in the station at front desk with radio.

MEEKER (into radio)

I'll be advising your doctor on what kind of pain killers to prescribe your

ass as he's pulling my GOD DAMN FOOT out of it!

CUT TO:

Officer Brode cracking up quickly calming himself to respond over radio.

BRODE

You will check up on my prostate for me while you're up there won't ya'

Sheriff?

CUT TO:

POV stunned/humorous expressions of those at the station. POV Meeker pissed then quickly fighting back an annoyed grin with a shake of his head while simply walking off into office closing door. POV others.

SECRETARY

How is Brode the only one to get away with those cracks?

DESK OFFICER

Cause he actually gets the old man to laugh, I saw him crack a half smile.

CUT TO:

Tina and Jamie swamped with attention from all the kids playing with the extremely affectionate/playful dogs.

TINA (quietly to Jamie)

You're telling me these teddy bears are trained killers? They're making

Meeker's men look like solid protection right now…

JAMIE

So tell me more about this party you insist on me going to.

TINA (smiling)

Now see, you wouldn't have brought that back up if you weren't as

interested as you first claimed to be.

JAMIE

Well you said Billy would be there and he did practically save my life 20

years ago so yeah, be nice to finally thank him for that.

TINA (teasing)

Oh yeah, and exactly how is it you're planning to thank him?

JAMIE (with sly smile)

Oh I don't know, what'd he grow up to look like?

Tina and Jamie laughing then approached by one of the children's mothers.

MOM

Excuse me, hi I'm Loraine, I just wanted to thank you for letting my boys entertain themselves with your beautiful family of dogs there.

JAMIE

Oh that's not necessary, they absolutely love children and all the attention

they get from 'em.

LORAINE

They look like a handful.

JAMIE

About 7 handfuls to be exact, but I couldn't imagine life without 'em.

LORAINE

You know I also just wanted to say how brave you are for coming back

here, I can only imagine how difficult that must have been for you.

JAMIE

Thanks, it's kinda' strange how easily people seem to remember or

recognize me but so far it's not been all that bad…

LORAINE

Must help having Haddon Field's one and only Tina Williams making it

easier for you.

JAMIE (laughing)

Wow, Haddon Field's one and only huh!

Jamie then approached by another woman with her children.

MOM

Hi, so these dogs here are safe right? My kids are dying to play with them

but they're just so, BIG! (laugh)

JAMIE (nodding)

They're professionally trained and very affectionate.

Yet another woman approaching.

WOMAN

Hello, I just have to ask you, you're that Jamie Lloyd girl from the news

aren't you?

Jamie a half smile and a look at Tina as in the background there is a dark image of a man in a trench coat and hat moving back into the brush out of sight.

CUT TO:

POV coming from man driving with too much speed through back roads as little girl pops out in front of his vehicle as he slams on brakes just in time with reactions from others inside. POV driver in relieved shock. POV his van from outside (news van) as the girl's friend runs to her.

FRIEND

Hurry up we gotta get to the park!

CUT TO:

POV man in park on cell phone with Jamie and the dogs in background.

MAN

No just get over here now it's really her!

POV moving up ahead to Jamie, Tina and the crowd with the sound of a vehicle screeching to a stop as Tina turns to look. POV that same news van parking next to the park with reporter and camera men quickly jumping out as in their background is that same little girl and her friend who almost got hit approaching the park as fast as they could. POV Jamie, Tina and the crowd as Tina grabs at Jamie.

TINA

Ya' know I think it might be time to mount up the dogs and put an end to

this party.

Jamie taking notice of the news people then whistling for her dogs to come. POV reporters and camera men rushing Jamie's direction. POV little girl who almost got hit approaching man who was just on his cell phone.

LITTLE GIRL

Daddy, daddy, those people from the van almost ran me over!

Dad quickly looking to the news people as they approach a retreating Tina, Jamie and the dogs. POV to camera man positioning camera at Jamie as reporter goes to work.

REPORTER

Ms. Lloyd that is indeed you is it not!?

TINA (blocking camera)

She has no comment at this time!

JAMIE

No Tina it's ok. (moving in front of camera) Yes I'm Jamie Lloyd and yes

I've come home because there is no longer anything to be scared of.

REPORTER

Where have you been all this time and why is it suddenly so safe for your

return?

Tina jumping in front of camera.

TINA

All that is important at this time is that my long time dear friend Jamie

has come home safe and sound and like she just said there is nothing more

for her or anyone else here in Haddon Field to fear, I know there is much

more the people would like to know and they'll get what they're looking

for at 11 am this Monday morning on the Tina Williams show where Ms.

Lloyd will be my most honored guest sharing her complete story along

with information that'll assure residents of Haddon Field their safety not

only this upcoming Oct. 31st but for all Halloween's to come.

Tina now leading a surprised Jamie away as the reporter and camera men are quick to follow as one of them puts down camera cautiously allowing the dogs plenty of room to pass.

REPORTER

Ms. Lloyd can you at least tell us where you been!?

Reporter suddenly stops as man steps in front of her. POV angry father gleaming back at reporter.

FATHER

How bout you tell me how it is you almost ran my fuckin' daughter over!

POV other camera man still filming Jamie as he looks up to his reporter in need of assistance with the angry father as he shuts down his camera to intervene.

CAMERA MAN

Sir I'm very sorry it was I who was driving when your daughter was nearly

hit.

CUT TO:

Jamie closing the truck up on the dogs and climbing into drivers seat next to Tina.

JAMIE

What the hell was all that about!? (driving off)

TINA

Jamie please don't be upset.

JAMIE

Oh why would I be upset, I mean I've always wanted to be on the Tina

Williams show, well maybe not ALWAYS since it has only been 24 hours

now since I even knew it EXISTED, but yeah, ever since you ACTUALLY invited me onto the show I've been excited about it, of course the part of

you inviting me or asking me to tell my story hasn't actually HAPPENED

yet so I'm just a little curious to when you'll be doing so as 11 am Monday morning is less then two days away.

TINA

Uh, ummm', once you're just a little tipsy at the party tonight…

Tina hoping to make her smile as Jamie stares back at her still looking angry.

JAMIE

So is that the only reason you even want me to go, to get me liquored up

first and then make me your puppet to do and say anything you want while bringing the ratings to your show.

TINA

No, no, James you got it all wrong. I mean yes I was worried about asking

you but the extra ratings are only a plus to it all, this is your chance to make

the people here not be afraid of you and to understand your story without

them coming up to you on the street every 5 minutes to ask you the same

old crap over and over, trust me having that show kept me from having to

relive those horrid memories to this day, instead I got it all out and over

with… You do this and eventually you'll become Jamie Lloyd again rather

then the missing niece of Michael Myers, and who better then me to do

that with rather then some perfect stranger at the park shoving a camera in

your face without any real time to prepare for what you want and need to

be said about this whole thing?

Silence for a few moments as Jamie takes in what was just said…

JAMIE

Well, so, what happens when your show gets canceled? (Tina a confused

look at her) To make room for the Jamie Lloyd show!

TINA (laughing)

The Jamie Lloyd show? You're here for 24 hours and you're already

knockin' my show off the air for your own, why don't ya' just throw a

Myers mask over my head and let your children back there have their way

with me!

Jamie a surprised open mouth laugh of shock at Tina as they both laugh away…

CUT TO:

INT. SEWER SYSTEM (underground) - DARK

POV dark room shaped like a pipe with white image that comes to focus as the Myers mask just hanging there on a bolt from the wall, a few eerie seconds go by before suddenly a person's upper body rises up just in front of the POV looking straight ahead for a second then turning directly toward the mask and reaching for it placing it over his head while rising and walking out of room down sewer system till walking right out of POV which never moved…

CUT TO:

INT. NEWS ROOM STUDIO - DAY

POV at monitor displaying footage from the dog park of the reporter trying to get her other question from Jamie before interrupted by the angry father as the footage began to shift just before being shut off but first catching a quick glimpse of that guy in the trench coat and hat with footage then going blank. POV editor guy looking back at reporter who saw exactly what he just saw in the person hiding back in the brush…

REPORTER

Oh hell yes I just saw that too! What the hell was that!

POV editor already rewinding footage and quickly pausing on mysterious image and playing it in slow-motion.

EDITOR

What is that a brief case he's holding?

POV reporter bent down looking closely. POV footage of man.

REPORTER

Whatever the hell it is it's going on the air right GOD DAMN NOW!

CUT TO:

EXT. TINA'S SIDE YARD - DAY

Jamie closing back yard gate on the dogs as she and Tina head back toward the front.

JAMIE

So how do we plan exactly what we want, or what I want to say on your

show?

TINA (annoyed)

James I told you we have all day tomorrow to figure that out, today we

plan what kind of things to say to all the good looking guys at the party

tonight.

JAMIE

I told you I'm only going to see and thank Billy, I don't know any of those

other people.

TINA

Which is exactly why we have to plan what to say to them, and honey

there's something about Billy I need to tell you…

Tina reaching for her house key as they reach the front door…

JAMIE

Oh man I'm almost afraid to go in there without you first tellin' me both

Mick and Gloria are actually wearing clothes.

TINA

Yeah and there's a little somethin' I need to tell ya' bout those guys as well.

Tina unlocking and pushing door open as they both scan the room then see Gloria looking back at them from back in the other room. POV into room with Gloria where Mick watches a report of the mysterious guy in the brush at the park. POV behind him where both Tina and Jamie enter the room. POV TV with footage of Jamie talking…

TINA

Damn they put this crap on already!

GLORIA

Uh, there's something else you probably don't know about yet…

JAMIE

What?

MICK (pointing)

That!

POV image on the TV.

TINA

What the hell?

JAMIE

That's the same place, today!?

GLORIA

They said they didn't even know they had it till they saw it back at the

station and have no idea who it is.

TINA

It's a stupid fucking joke is what it is!

MICK

Yeah they suggested that on here, well without the stupid, and of course

the fucking.

JAMIE

That's all they got was that little piece?

MICK

Fraid' so.

Jamie leaving the room with Tina following.

TINA

Jamie, don't let this freak you out, that's exactly what some sicko' is trying

to do along with entertaining himself with some lame cheap thrills and a

pathetic life of nothing else better to do…

JAMIE

Best case scenario that's what it is and those kind of people are

everywhere so it's all the time with this sort of thing on the news along

with me the niece of Michael fucking Myers and the only reason the town

can't forget… I don't even wanna think about the worse case scenario…

TINA

I thought you no longer believed in the worse case scenario, I thought

that's why you came back here and now this is enough to have you

paranoid again?

JAMIE

Michael's not the one I'm worried about, there's no way he could survive

without the chemicals that place was injecting him with, but this other guy,

for some reason the thought of him still being out there just gets to me more

so then Michael…

TINA

Well, I personally never met the mystery man and it was the other guy who

put a knife in my back so I'll take my chances with a guy in a hat and coat

over one that can't be killed due to them chemicals you mentioned.

Jamie a skeptical look at Tina…

JAMIE

Ok were you just funny and make a good point at the same time?

TINA (a little skeptic herself)

Yes, maybe, I think but one of them was an accident…

JAMIE (laughing)

I swear if it weren't for you I'd of left town last night or early this morning

at the latest.

GLORIA (entering room)

Hey now I'm offended, she would have never talked you into moving in

here last night without my help, or the help of Mick's humongous penis.

TINA

Oh God.

JAMIE (with laugh)

And his penis would have what exactly to do with it?

GLORIA

Oh I just figured you caught a glimpse of it yesterday and might have been

blown away, Tina was the first time she 'accidentally' walked in on us.

TINA

Oh yeah right and your definition of me walking in on you two swingers is

me hungry before bed and walking to the kitchen with my eyes closed

cause I can hear what you're doing on the God damn couch! (looking to

Jamie) Remember I said I had something to tell you about these two

horn balls, they like company even more then I do…(Gloria laughing)

JAMIE

Well after a couple of things I've now heard you mention that really

doesn't surprise me much, (looking at Gloria) and yes I did catch a quick

glimpse but humungous never really came to mind…

MICK (shouting from other room)

HEY!

The girls laughing. POV Mick still watching TV with POV zooming in on news report.

REPORT

So for those of you just…

CUT TO:

POV falling back off of TV into Meeker's office as he shakes his head while listening.

REPORT

tuning in, this footage was just taken about one hour ago…

CUT TO:

POV Lance (guy with Myers prop in his yard) watching TV excitedly as report goes on.

LANCE

Oh I am so gonna have to put up another prop with a coat and hat like that!

POV skeptical look on the face of his wife.

CUT TO:

POV Billy stopping in mid argument with wife as his total attention goes to the report on the TV…

CUT TO:

Man cleaning out his shotgun while watching report.

REPORT

Is this the man behind the mystery of Michael Myers or is it nothing more

then the sick humor of a teenage prank?

CUT TO:

POV of TV with report but muted as POV slowly falls back with faint sexual sounds from couch where POV finds Mel with Murray on top of her but from under blanket while giving oral as Mel takes notice of TV report…

MEL

Wait, Murray stop…

Murray's head coming out from under blanket as Mel's using remote to turn on volume. POV TV with Jamie on it.

MURRAY

Yes Michael's sister or niece or whoever is back, we know this already.

TV report again showing image of mystery man.

MEL

No it's something else see!

POV Mel as Murray's interest in the report quickly fades while he resumes his work on her with her attention back and forth between him and the TV. POV drifting from them over to a side door cracked open with an on looking pair of eyes…

CUT TO:

POV TV with World Series (baseball) highlights. POV wife excitedly entering room where husband sat watching the game.

WIFE

Channel 3, channel 3!

Wife reaching for remote changing channel to news report. POV shocked expression of husband but then quickly taking interest in the report…

HUSBAND

What the… Ohhh what the fuck man!? Oh what the hell did I tell you, I

fuckin' told ya' that girl comin' back here was gonna lead to this shit! They

need to show her little ass the road up on outta' this town!

POV TV with news report.

REPORT

Teenage prank, or the beginning to yet another Michael Myers saga?

CUT TO:

Same POV of report on TV.

REPORT

It wouldn't be the first time Haddon Field found itself the stage of a Myers

hoax, seven years back Haddon Field local David Chouinard was arrested

for impersonating Michael Myers and stalking and scaring over a dozen

residents, all family members to deceased victims of the real Michael

Myers. This went on for days spooking the community into believing it

was indeed happening again, a community now spooked by these latest

events and must be asking themselves…hoax, or reality?

POV falling back from TV to bed where Laurie just finished tying her shoe and was quietly reaching for wallet and set of car keys while drunken passed out man slept in bed as she began creeping her way out…

CUT TO:

EXT. DOG PARK - DAY

POV Sheriff Meeker investigating location of where mysterious man was seen in video footage as other officers stand around with Meeker then looking right up at one of them. POV Brode looking back at him…

BRODE

What?

MEEKER

This is exactly the kind of thing you're following this girl around for yet

you didn't see it… (POV Brode silent) What's the matter no smart mouth

remark this time?

BRODE

It's probably just some punk kid (cut off)

MEEKER

Yeah it probably fuckin' is and I wanted him hangin' from his God Damn

balls by now Brode! There are people in this town with dead relatives that

don't need to be reminded of the kind of life this mystery man and

psychotic experiment of his brought to them, I want this so called punk kid

of yours spending the weekend behind bars you got me!

Meeker walking off with a shake of his head. POV Brode taking his gun out to his head mocking suicide with a pissy expression…

CUT TO:

EXT. BILLY'S BACKYARD - EVENING

POV Billy's wife (MISTY) raking leaves with an attitude as Billy approaches…

BILLY

Now why would you even be bothering with this right now?

MISTY

To get the hell away from you! I can't handle anymore of this arguing.

BILLY

Oh and you think I can, why you think I'm even out here, I just wanna get

through this and maybe actually get along with you again.

MISTY (mumbling)

Yeah probably just to have makeup sex…

BILLY

No but why not, not like we're ever having any other kind…

MISTY

So now we're gonna argue about sex again?

BILLY

I don't know you brought it up!

Misty gleaming back at him, both silent a second…

BILLY (CONT'D)

I mean I just want to go to a party in which my childhood best friend may

attend after being gone all this time, you're the one so freaked thinking it'll

lead to something, something you never even want to do!

MISTY

Kind of hard to think about sex when all we ever do is fight!

BILLY

Well maybe if we actually had sex once in a while we'd get along better!

MISTY

Take a better look at our relationship Billy, there's a lot more then just sex

that's missing.

BILLY

Like what, trust!? I've never even thought about cheating yet you can't

trust me enough to see an old friend!

MISTY

I'm not stupid Billy, I know the life long crush you have for this girl…

BILLY

Oh what the fuck ever! You know shit, and have absolutely no respect for

the tragic event I went through with this person, a couple of 9 year old kids practically run off the MOTHER FUCKIN' ROAD!

Billy turning and walking away…

CUT TO:

EXT. YARD WITH MYERS PROP - EVENING

POV close-up of mystery man (prop) with hat falling back to Lance in yard arguing with man (BOB) from sidewalk.

LANCE

If you don't like it then turn your fuckin' head and keep walking!

BOB

I don't like it and either will a lot of other people, how much would you

like it if someone in your family was dead because of either one of them

guys?

LANCE

I'd like it just fine if YOU were fuckin' dead because of one of these guys!

POV Sheriff Meeker's police truck pulling up with Bob approaching him as he gets out.

BOB

Sheriff look at that, this man has no respect for what this town has been

through due to those so called Halloween decorations of his!

LANCE

That's just it, it's Hallo 'fucking' ween, and this jerk off's in a league of his

own cause most folks have nothing but compliments for my fine work…

Meeker shaking head while approaching yard, POV inside house behind window where Lance's wife watches with a shake of her head…

CUT TO:

INT. HUGE FRONT ROOM - EVENING

POV traveling around room full of freaky Halloween props coming to female (LUANN) on step ladder hanging more decorations as someone approaches from behind reaching their hands around LuAnn as she screams.

VOICE

BOO!

POV LuAnn freaked as her friend (DANIELLE) laughs.

LUANN

Oh you bitch I coulda' flew right off this damn ladder.

DANIELLE

Oh I had ya'… (Danielle looking around at all the decorations) Damn girl,

tryin' to compete with the House Of Myers or something?

LUANN

We might have as many guest as the House of Myers, word has really

LUANN (CONT'D)

spread about Tina bringing Jamie here with her tonight.

DANIELLE

You sure that won't actually scare people off?

LUANN

There's been more phone calls here today then there are decorations, all

people excited about her being here. Gavin just ran off to pick up another

keg, (with laugh) even suggested pickin' up a Polaroid camera to make a

few bucks selling pics with her.

DANIELLE

Well aren't you the least bit concerned over this creepy character stalking

them from behind trees and shit?

LUANN

Ummm' lets see, I ran from Mickey Mouse when I was 6, again when I was

12, and just the sight of anyone in an Elmo outfit makes me pee but no, not

the least bit concerned bout some psycho out there doing his best to

impersonate Michael Myers or that other guy whoever he is…

DANIELLE

Oh if only your sarcasm was as funny as your little fear of anyone dressed

as a Sesame Street character. So why go to all the trouble, I'm sure Tina

would understand if the whole thing was too much for you.

LUANN

Well first off that'd be like asking me why I went back to Disneyland and secondly, do you even KNOW Tina!?

DANIELLE (nodding)

Two very good points.

LUANN

Not to mention all the women she promised to get over there tomorrow

night at her and Gloria's spice party.

DANIELLE

Nice…

CUT TO:

EXT. TINA'S HOUSE - EVENING

POV squad car parked out front. POV inside to officer Daniels listening to World Series ball game over radio with excitement then suddenly spooked as loud bang comes from side window as he quickly shines light into the face of Tina.

DANIELS (rowing window)

You God damn well did that on purpose!

TINA

Blame it on that boss of yours, he's got everyone around here spooked, and speaking of him, you got what I need?

DANIELS

You got dinner?

Tina lifting up and handing him a plate of food as he in return hands her a bag with a sheriff's hat hanging from it.

TINA

Thanks, promise I won't tell him where it came from.

DANIELS (looking at plate)

What no dessert?

CUT TO:

POV close-up Tina in bathroom mirror falling back as she puts her hair up in a bun then startled with a faint gasp as a loud bang comes from the door opening it up to Jamie.

JAMIE

Sorry didn't mean to scare you.

TINA

Well how would you like to, cept' not me, I was thinkin' Gloria and Mick,

and they don't scare easily so it'd really take something good.

Tina back in front of mirror preparing her costume/makeup.

JAMIE

I don't know, you sure that's a good idea with everything goin' on?

TINA

Just earlier today I had to deny the both of them on a major prank they had

in the works for you…

JAMIE

Enough said, I'm in!

TINA

That a girl.

Jamie watching Tina do herself up in the mirror.

JAMIE

So what are you going as anyway?

TINA

You'll know soon enough.

Both of them staring into mirror as faint gasping sounds along with the squeaking from Gloria's room can be heard.

JAMIE (smiling)

Again! They were doin' that before I took the dogs out this morning.

TINA

And they'll be sneaking off again to do the same thing during the party,

(little excitement) OH and that's when we'll get 'em!

Jamie laughing as Gloria's gasping grows a little louder.

JAMIE

And that's the other thing, is she always that loud?

TINA

Should hear 'em when they think no one's around…

CUT TO:

INT. LUANN'S PLACE - NIGHT

POV at front door from inside where Luann lets out a big scream while quickly moving away from the door with surrounding laughter as a person dressed as Elmo enters through receiving a high five. POV Luann still taking a few skeptical steps back. POV Elmo.

MAN (talking to Elmo)

That a boy Gavin!

LUANN

Gavin you fuckin' ass!

Gavin (Elmo) aggressively stepping forward. POV Luann a faint scream and running away.

DISGUISED VOICE (OS, from outside)

What's goin' on in there…

POV Tina (dressed as Sheriff Meeker) entering through door followed by Jamie (no costume), Gloria (Monica Lewinski) and Mick (Bill Clinton) with a cigar in his mouth.

TINA (CONT'D)

Someone call for the Sheriff?

POV laughs/excitement from the others. POV Tina receiving hugs. POV curious looks from others aimed toward Jamie. POV Elmo wrapping Tina in a big hug.

TINA

Whoa now, share with me just who the hell ya' are before molesting me

like that.

GAVIN

But then I'm worried you wouldn't let me molest ya' at all.

TINA

Gavin you silly bastard, you better hope I don't brake out my cuffs and

molest YOUR ass. (surrounding laughter)

GAVIN

Is that a promise?

TINA

Wait a minute (looking around), I know why you're dressed in that

dreadful thing.

POV Tina spotting Luann and placing an arm around Elmo with the other toward Luann.

TINA (CONT'D)

Oh Luuuannn', come give Tina a big hug…

POV Luann smiling with a shake of her head.

LUANN

Uh, yeah, Tina needs to ditch the Muppet in red first, I'm thinkin' cuffin'

his ass in another room or something and then you'll get all the hugs you

want outta' me. (surrounding laughter)

POV Billy staring at Jamie.

TINA

Oh baby that sounds kinky.

POV Jamie taking notice of Billy.

GAVIN

Yeah it does!

POV Billy a welcoming smile at Jamie as she smiles back and taking a step his direction before stopped by Tina's arm going around her.

TINA

Ok everybody listen up! (background music volume going down) There's someone very special here with me tonight, she needs no introduction and

unless you live in a cave or somethin' you should already know she's been

off hiding from me now for like the last 20 years, and the only reason she's

back is because of my recent sex change operation and her life long desire

for a man in uniform (laughs)… No, but seriously people, you all know her

story so don't make her tell it a hundred times to each and every one of you annoying little fuckers, and so with that, everybody this is my dear friend

Jamie Lloyd, Jamie this is everybody…

Everyone nodding/saying hello…

JAMIE

Hi everybody! Just let me say really quick how much I appreciate being

welcome here tonight, from where I'm standing it looks like Tina is pretty

lucky to have such good friends, and uhhh', ummm', I'm just not as good

as her at standing up trying to think of something funny to say so, (some

laughs) oh good you're laughing I guess that'll do. (more laughs)

RANDOM PERSON

You're a natural!

Many of the others warmly applauding…

JAMIE

Thank you, thank you…

Party resuming with music going back up…

CUT TO:

EXT. LUANN'S PROPERTY - NIGHT

POV falling back over the dozens of vehicles parked outside as it comes to a couple of squad cars parked on different sides of the property.

CUT TO:

Back inside to the party with multiple POV's of all the unique costumes, POV funny looking Michael Jackson costume. POV guy with huge penis on head (dickhead). POV funny looking President Bush costume being guarded by two Al-Qaeda guys in costume. POV Saddam costume with noose around his neck. POV person in Freddy Kruger costume. POV person in Jason Voorhees costume. POV Tina glaring at girl entering party with Mel and friends. POV Gloria flirting with Mick. POV Luann in conversation suddenly screaming and running off as Gavin (Elmo) runs by. POV coming to Jamie in conversation with Billy…

BILLY

I just can't believe it after all this time, I mean I'd have dreams every now

and then that you were still alive but never thought in a million years I'd

actually see you again…

JAMIE

Seeing you almost makes me feel like I'm that same little girl again, but

then you go and tell me you're married and it's like, reality check, all

grown up!

BILLY

Well so how about you, anything close to marriage in your life?

JAMIE

Honestly I think the last time I even thought about such a thing was back

before… well you know…

Jamie flinching from a sudden OS scream as Luann goes flying by with Gavin not far behind…

BILLY

I'm gonna fill up, ya' need some more.

JAMIE (showing her full cup)

Nah, I'm drinkin' pretty slow I guess.

Jamie watching him walk off then looking around with POV her view of the party, coming to Tina who's not looking thrilled as she speaks to a guy friend, Jamie then tapped from behind, POV Gloria smiling at her.

JAMIE

Hey.

Another girl drunkenly walking by with a quick word to Gloria.

GIRL

Hey Glo' didn't you guys go as Bill and Monica just last year?

GLORIA

Yeah but last year he was Monica and I was the lucky bastard with a cigar

in my mouth. (Gloria a laugh then turning to Jamie) So, how's it goin' so

far?

JAMIE

I don't know everyone's having so much fun, maybe I should be drinking a

little more.

GLORIA

Nah it's your first party back here, just meet everyone and then get fucked

up at the Thanksgiving bash in a few weeks, or hell even tomorrow night

at my party.

JAMIE

At the house, you're havin' a party?

GLORIA

Well Tina and I are hosting it but it's really Luann's gig, and it'll be a little different then this one, think you'll get a kick out of it though. (sly smile)

JAMIE

Luann as in the person that lives here, (Gloria nodding) so why at your

place, and what does she do for a living anyway, I mean look at this place?

GLORIA (with laugh)

Ha, well you'll find that out tomorrow night, it's just a small side job for

her though she's pretty much already well set, as are a few others who're

here tonight…

JAMIE

What do you mean?

GLORIA

Well you don't think you're the only one around here with a history

traumatized by…

JAMIE

It's ok you can say it.

GLORIA

By that uncle of yours. But anyway they started a fund for all the children

that lost parents those two years before you went MIA, I could point out at

least 3 people right now who lost their dad when the police station was hit.

See that guy right there (POV guy standing drunk with his friends), his dad

was one of the guys driving you and your step sister out of town that night

GLORIA (CONT'D)

when your uncle hitched that ride on the side of his truck.

JAMIE

Oh my God really!?

GLORIA

See his buddy dressed up as hooker (POV a hooker), his dad was there too,

and Luann over there… (cutoff)

JAMIE

Wait did I hear her last name as Logan? As in deputy Logan? (Gloria

nodding) Oh my God he was there in the house that night…

GLORIA

And then her mom became a volunteer desk clerk at the station and of

course was there the following year right before…

JAMIE

Oh my God!

GLORIA

I'm sorry Jamie I'm not trying to freak you out here.

JAMIE

How can they all deal with me being here, knowing it was my flesh and

blood that did that to their families?

GLORIA

Because they know you're only back here cause he's dead, the people

closest to Tina know the truth about you and once you go on her show so

will everyone else, hell she's been sticking up for you long before you

came back…

POV Jamie looking over at Tina who doesn't look happy…

JAMIE

Speaking of Tina what's going on, she doesn't look very happy?

GLORIA

Yeah she's not thrilled with one of the guest, see that slut over there

dancing with and allowing her underage sister to drink…

POV girl (Samantha) freakishly dancing with Mel and a few guys.

GLORIA (CONT'D)

She did everything she could to get Tina's ex in bed, while they were still

together…

JAMIE

So is that what broke them up?

GLORIA

Not really, it caused tension and all but he never went for it, don't think he

was the cheating type.

JAMIE

So why'd they break?

GLORIA

Sorry babe, that's a story for her to tell ya', plus I need more beer.

Jamie smiling as Gloria walks off with Billy returning…

CUT TO:

INT. HOUSE OF MYERS - NIGHT

POV close-up of Michael Myers aggressively stepping forward slicing a huge knife through the air. POV fair ground workers looking pleased with the Myers prop as POV falls back to reveal them preparing the House of Myers…

WORKER #1

So you here about the Sheriff calling here today? Guess he's concerned

with whoever that freak was on the news today maybe showing up here.

WORKER #2

Just another excuse to shut the whole thing down huh?

WORKER #1

I don't know man, I heard Tony talking about it and even he seemed

concerned, like that if the real Myers is still out there or even the other guy

that with his real house being destroyed, this could be the first place he'd

come.

WORKER #2

Not that I wouldn't be shocked if that bastard is still out there somewhere,

but you telling me they think he might actually watch the news or someshit

and find out about his old house being rebuilt, then showing up around

thousands of people? Never gonna happen…

WORKER #1

Well in the past it was believed he hid out at his old place waiting for the

main event, so the impression I got was that Troy and the Sheriff were

concerned about him maybe doing that here.

Worker #2 stopping in his tracks with a look around the creepy house with a little laugh coming from Worker #1 just before Michael Myers steps forward swinging his knife again (same fake prop) as both men jump in total fear…

WORKER #2

Son of a bitch!

Worker #1 laughing as unseen by them in the background is a dark image of someone ducking into a back room…

CUT TO:

EXT. LUANN'S PROPERTY - NIGHT

POV officer Daniels in squad car engulfed in World Series game over the radio. POV up to garage next to house as dark image of man in hat creeps around corner of garage. POV Daniels griping over results from the radio.

CUT TO:

Inside house with POV of both Gloria and Mick sneaking off. POV Jamie smiling as Billy drunkenly speaks with Mel's BF Murray.

BILLY

No way! He just hit a 3-run bomb in the 9th, NICE!

Murray slapping Billy a high five as he walks away with Billy excitedly looking to Jamie.

BILLY

Hey there's a TV somewhere upstairs, I'm gonna go check out the last

inning of that game, you're welcome to join me.

JAMIE (smiling)

That's funny I always remember being the one that loved baseball back

then and never being able to talk you into even playing…

BILLY

I was 9 and you were a freakin' tomboy. (Jamie laughing)

JAMIE

Nah I should really stay down here or Tina's likely to send out a search

JAMIE (CONT'D)

party or something.

BILLY

Ah come on, she's not the only friend you still have here…

POV cutting across the room to Murray standing next to Mel and a couple others…

MURRAY

Look at Billy…

POV their view of Billy walking upstairs with Jamie.

MURRAY (CONT'D)

That fool had me go to him in front of that Lloyd chick telling him

something about the baseball game that I'd just told him in the kitchen,

funny thing is, he could care less when I told him in the kitchen, practically

had an orgasm the second time just to get that chick upstairs with him…

CUT TO:

Officer Daniels staring off in disgust of ball game which still plays over radio. POV his view up ahead where Jamie's truck is shaking. POV Daniels curiously looking forward then stepping out of car as the sound of her dogs barking is heard as he walks forward. POV his view of truck with dogs looking anxious as he shines his flashlight. POV other officer (JACKSON) getting up out of his car and approaching. POV dogs calming down with the arrival of Daniels at the truck as he shines his light around…

OFFICER JACKSON

What you think got 'em all riled up?

DANIELS

Not sure, sheriff says their some sort of attack dogs.

Officer Jackson arriving at the truck as a sound comes from up by the garage with both officers quickly shining their lights that way.

DANIELS

And that would be the direction they were aimin' all their barking!

Both officers now heading toward garage with hands on their guns…

JACKSON

Well this beats sittin' in your car all pissed off over the game.

DANIELS

Yeah fuck you smartass…

Both freezing as more sounds are heard…

JACKSON

Was that a girl, in trouble?!

Daniels staring back at him then the both of them a quiet sprint up to the fence next to garage and listening as the sounds are much louder and much more obvious as Gloria can be heard in loud covered up gasps and moans as the officers shake their heads and turn around…

DANIELS

Attack dogs my ass!

JACKSON (with laugh)

More like horn dogs.

CUT TO:

POV coming from someone's hidden view of Gloria and Mick under garage patio going at it. POV from behind both Gloria and Mick as hidden person in background (with hat) moves along disappearing around the house…

CUT TO:

POV of upstairs room with balcony and light coming from inside along with the sound of the baseball game with POV standing still…

BILLY (OS)

YES! That forces a game 7 tomorrow night baby!

Shadow image of man in hat arriving next to balcony with POV zooming inside to Jamie sitting on end of bed in front of TV while Billy stood.

JAMIE

Wow you really are a fan huh?

BILLY

Not really, just my way of tricking you up here alone with me.

Billy laughing at his own joke…

BILLY (CONT'D)

Nah, but it is nice to have a chance to talk alone like this, I mean I just still

BILLY (CONT'D)

can't believe it's really you!

Jamie smiling…

BILLY (CONT'D)

And look at that it is you, that same pretty smile, god I missed that…

Billy sitting next to her on bed…

BILLY (CONT'D)

You know what else I missed?

JAMIE

What?

BILLY

I missed not being able to grow up with you, (leaning in) not being able to experience more then just a first kiss together…

Billy leaning all the way in as Jamie kisses back for just a second before quickly pulling away with a strange look at him, then a look down at the bed and VERY quickly standing up off of it with another look to him.

JAMIE

Ummm', MARRIED!

BILLY

Yeah I know Jamie I'm sorry…(cutoff)

JAMIE

I mean yeah that was one hell of a moment there till ummm' yeah, you are

indeed married and I just let someone else's husband kiss me, great, who

cares about Michael Myers I'll now have some crazy psycho wife after my

ass!

BILLY

Jamie no, she'll never find out and, I've been thinking about leaving her anyway… That's why this is so crazy I mean all this drama and

unhappiness in my marriage and then boom, there you are! Jamie look I

don't know what this all means but like I said I'm seriously thinking about leaving her and was gonna leave town for a few days to think about my

options. My parents have a lake house in the hills and it's beautiful this

time of year… You should really think about coming up there with me,

as a friend… You'd have to drive though cause my buddy Robert was

gonna do so and join me but I could cancel on him…

Jamie looking around the room then back at him…

JAMIE

You did actually bring me up here with intentions didn't you? A cheater, a

player, (shaking head in disgust) you just turned out to be one hell of an ass

didn't you Billy…

Jamie leaving the room.

BILLY

Jamie wait…

Billy about to go after her but suddenly feeling really ill and sitting back down on the bed with his head in his hand then fighting back the urge to puke as he then looks around and runs out onto the balcony leaning over. POV from below balcony right up at Billy as he opens up and pukes into POV. POV his view of puke falling from his mouth as he stops then begins again. POV of him coming to a stop and still hanging over balcony as the faint sounds of Gloria can be heard down below while reaching climax as Billy fights to regain composure and locate the source of the sexual sounds. POV his view of patio cover. POV from below of his head hanging over with a smile as he begins to shout.

BILLY

HEY I CAN (cutoff)

Viciously cutoff as his facial expression goes into shock then quickly limp as attacked from behind with head falling out of view with a clunk onto the balcony floor. POV corner spot of the roof next to balcony as Billy's lifeless body is chucked up onto it…

CUT TO:

Downstairs to Luann approaching Samantha, Murray and their group…

LUANN

Umm' yeah, I really don't allow under aged kids at my parties and

definitely don't serve them alcohol, so uhh', you guys and your sister's '

overage boyfriend are welcome to stay but afraid I'm gonna have to ask

her to leave, (looking around) wherever she is…

CUT TO:

POV close-up lips kissing as POV falls back to Mel making out with random guy (JASON) at the top of the stairs as Jason flinches and moves to the side as others come running down the hall and down the stairs.

MEL

What's the problem?

JASON

Aren't you the least bit scared of your boyfriend catching us?

Mel right back to making out with him while dragging him down hall into room with TV on (same room Billy and Jamie were in) and dropping on the bed. POV man in hat and trench coat lurking on balcony. POV close-up of him unlocking brief case in his hand but stopping as Mel's name is called out by Jason.

JASON

Oh my god Mel you're so damn hot!

POV mystery man locking brief case back up. POV mystery man creeping forward with a peek into the room but then turning around and looking down below around corner as Jamie's dogs begin getting excited. POV his view of Jamie reaching the truck. POV to Jamie petting her dogs with Tina not far behind…

TINA

Well when I saw ya' fill up your cup before coming out this way I thought

for a second things were going a little too well between little Billy and you.

He's not trying to come on to you or anything is he, he is married ya' know.

JAMIE

Yeah well you wouldn't know how psychotic his wife is by any chance

would you?

TINA

Never met her but why?

JAMIE

Well he's thinkin' bout leavin' her so I'm sure once she finds out he kissed

me she'll come blaming me for their divorce givin' folks around here yet

one more reason to want me around…

TINA

He kissed you, really! I mean what an ass! You didn't kiss him back did

you?

JAMIE

Of course not! Well not after the first couple of seconds…

Tina smiling and forcing eye contact with Jamie…

TINA

Don't try and act like you're all that upset about this, I mean yeah Billy's

an ass and you don't want nothin' to do with him but you wouldn't have

gone and filled your cup back up if that kiss didn't get you just a little

TINA (CONT'D)

jumpstarted or somethin'!

Jamie laughing then both girls cracking up as Tina throws her arm around her leading her back toward the house.

TINA (CONT'D)

We blew our chance at gettin' Gloria and Mick too I think they already did

their thing.

POV of them through the view of officer Daniels as they approach the house with others waving them back inside…

DISSOLVE TO:

POV again from view of officer Daniels of Tina, Jamie, Mick and Gloria all getting out of their cars back at home. POV to them as Jamie and Gloria help Tina stagger inside.

TINA (drunk/sappy)

I'm so glad you're here James, I just feel so safe now…

JAMIE (with a laugh)

Why is that?

TINA

Cause Mick and Gloria!

GLORIA

What!?

TINA

Cause they, they do things to me! When you're not here and I get this

plowed they do stuff. (Gloria and Mick laughing) I wake up in their bed

and shit. (Gloria cracking up) Ohhhhh', I wanna wake up in Brian's bed I

do, carry me to Brian's!

Entering house.

JAMIE

Gees is she gonna be ok, I mean does she usually get this messed up?

TINA

No way, never this messed up, I mean you're talkin' bout me and it's like

I'm still here, this can't be good.

Some laughs as Mick now picks her up over his shoulders and walks her upstairs.

CUT TO:

Mick dumping Tina face down into her bed.

TINA

Brian baby I'm home!

POV Mick, Gloria and Jamie all looking at each other with a laugh.

GLORIA

Well she's all yours James, good luck…

Gloria and Mick leaving the room as Jamie begins helping Tina remove her jacket.

TINA

No not now Brian I just wanna cuddle.

Jamie laughing as she removes Tina's shoes.

JAMIE

So what ever happen to us Tina, why'd we break up in the first place?

TINA

Cause you fart way too much!

Jamie cracking up. Tina's face still buried into pillow.

TINA (CONT'D)

And you're a man, a worthless male, but you're my male, now make love

to me!

JAMIE (again laughing)

First I need to know what I did wrong so I can fix it…

Tina speaking faintly as she drifts away.

TINA

If you had just never said it we'd still be together…

JAMIE

What'd I say?

TINA (mumbling/drifting)

Only reason, Tina Williams, Tina Williams show…

JAMIE

Tina, Tina, (now using deep voice as if Brian) Tina?

Jamie smiling to herself and walking out of room with another smile at the sound of Gloria and Mick getting busy…

CUT TO:

INT. JAMIE'S BEDROOM - MORNING

POV Jamie sprawled out on bed still passed out as dead silence turns to faint rumbling sounds from another room. POV Jamie's eye popping open with a look around the room with another couple rumbles as she throws the pillow over her face.

JAMIE

You have got to be fucking kidding me!

CUT TO:

Close-up of scrambled eggs falling back to Gloria at work in the kitchen as Jamie enters through…

JAMIE

Ok seriously Gloria, how many orgasms have you had just in the two days

I've been here and is it just a weekend thing or do you guys break records

like this all week long!?

Gloria a shocked look at Jamie then laughing with her…

GLORIA

What can I say, I've been in love before, I've had the best sex of my life

before, but until Mick never had I been in love AND had the best sex of

my life at the same time!

JAMIE

You guys have been together for quite awhile, if it's that good and this

often now, what the hell was it like when you first got together?

GLORIA

The only real difference was Mick was the horny one back then, not

anymore (with a laugh)…

Tina entering kitchen.

TINA

Yeah your damn thirties will do that to ya', men are finally full while

TINA (CONT'D)

we're just gettin' hungry…

GLORIA

Yep, and when ya' haven't had anything on your plate for the mid to upper

part of them thirties it's gotta hurt!

TINA

OUCH! Thank God for the spice party tonight huh…

JAMIE

Spice party?

CUT TO:

EXT. DOG PARK - MORNING

POV Jamie's dogs and others running around playfully. POV Jamie and Tina.

JAMIE

It just sucks cause if it wasn't for the fact that he was already married it

would have been nice.

TINA

Yeah but look at what kind of guy he turned out to be, you really wanna

fall for someone that plays games like that?

JAMIE

Well ok take that fact away too, would have been nice if he wasn't married

or an ass…

TINA

You can take away all the facts of men you want but their still evil, which

is why I think you should stick around for the party tonight.

JAMIE

I'm going out to dinner tonight for however long it takes that party to end

and you can call me when your friend Luann and her bag of toys are long

gone. I can't believe you want me to not only attend but purchase

something I could go to some dirty store and pick up all by myself if really

interested…

TINA

You don't have to purchase it it's my treat…

JAMIE

Oh my God, yeah and everyone there would know it's for me, and hey

maybe when using it I'll even hear Gloria and Mick going at it and it'll be

just like the real thing…

TINA

Jamie, Jamie, you have to come out of whatever world it is Dr. Loomis

raised you in and come back to the 21st century, no one cares about what

you're using to have orgasms as long as it's not their husband… Just stay

for the party and see how cool the girls are and if I find something new I'll

just pass down my old one to ya'…

Jamie looking disgustedly at Tina who looks back with a laugh as they both crack up…

CUT TO:

INT. TINA'S FRONT ROOM - DAY

POV Tina and Jamie with some laughs as they enter through the front door. POV Mick inside at the computer while Gloria chats on the phone…

JAMIE

Wow we actually walked in on them doing something normal for a change.

MICK

Should a walked in 5 minutes ago.

TINA

Well you guys ready to do some cleaning, just cause the party's a dirty one doesn't mean the same for the house…

MICK

If I clean I get to stick around tonight!

JAMIE (with laugh)

Ok if Mick's gonna be there then I might just stick around myself. That

could be funny!

GLORIA (speaking on phone)

Hey I'll call you back that's the other line…. Hello? Umm' just a sec….

(speaking off the phone) Hey you guys see or hear from Billy at all since

the party last night? Got Misty here lookin' for him since then…

Tina looking to Jamie…

JAMIE

I haven't seen him since he went upstairs to watch the game…

Gloria looking around at everyone else for a second then speaking to Misty as Jamie quietly speaks to Tina in the background…

GLORIA

Sorry Misty the last any of us seen of him he was heading upstairs at the

party to watch a ball game…

JAMIE

He mentioned something about going to his parents lake house for a few

days…

Gloria staring at Jamie…

TINA

Here let me see it…(now speaking to Misty) Hi Misty, my name's Tina,

look I'm going to be honest with you, Billy was upset about something

between you guys last night and mentioned going up to his parents lake

house for a few days, I think some of his buddies might have taken him up there…. Yeah ok, good luck…

MICK

So what's that all about?

JAMIE

If he leaves her I'm gonna get blamed for this aren't I?

TINA

I know it's a small town and all with plenty of drama but he'll never tell

her, it won't be something that gets around…

MICK

Tell her what?

Gloria rolling her eyes as Jamie leaves the room with Tina following…

MICK (CONT'D)

Jamie get some last night?

CUT TO:

EXT. LUANN'S HOUSE - DAY

Phone ringing with POV close-up of cell phone in jacket pocket. POV slowly falling back revealing phone coming from lifeless body of Billy as POV continues to fall back with phone's ringing carrying over into next scene.

CUT TO:

INT. MEL'S FRONT ROOM - DAY

Ringing phone with POV close-up of cell phone falling back as picked up and answered by Murray.

MURRAY

Hello…. Nah I don't know anything about going to a lake house…. No

last time I saw him he was heading upstairs with that Michael Myers chick.

Hanging up and placing phone back down next to the quiet boy…

CUT TO:

INT. TINA'S FRONT ROOM - NIGHT

POV close-up bag of sexual toys falling back to Luann as she sorts through it pulling them out. POV Jamie with a blushing smile while the many other women in the room eagerly look on. POV Mick entering room with some excitement.

MICK

NICE! Spice party time!

Some laughs as Mick walks right up to Luann sneaking himself a peek…

GLORIA

Mick you are not really gonna join us for this.

MICK

You kiddin' me, after you buy some of this stuff I'll be lucky if you ever

want me to join you again!

Lots of laughs as Mick then pulls out a blue dolphin toy.

MICK CONT'D)

Whoa I mean look at this thing, what the hell do you do with this? Besides

take a bath with it…

LUANN (grabbing it)

That's the blue dolphin and we don't do anything with it, it's for the guys.

Mick's eyes wide as some laughter breaks out with Luann then cracking up…

LUANN (CONT'D)

No I'm totally kidding!

ANN (laughing)

Oh my God look at the fear in his eyes, you should have kept him goin' Lu.

GLORIA

Fear my ass, that was excitement, and hell yeah ya' should have kept him

goin' cause he'd be upstairs runnin' a bath by now!

POV Jamie cracking up along with others.

MICK

I'd be swimmin' with the dolphins!

CUT TO:

Officer Daniels parked outside Tina's house listening to World Series as POV falls back and outside the vehicle going about a half block away next to tree with squad car still in background as the hat of Mr. Hain comes into top corner of POV. POV different squad car slowly patrolling the neighborhood. POV Hain ducking back behind tree as squad car rolls by with Hain then peeking around other side of tree as squad car stops next to Daniels vehicle for a second before moving on as Hain turns and walks away (opposite direction from Tina's) into the darkness…

CUT TO:

Spice party with POV close-up of open spice catalog full of female toys.

BETH (OS)

Getting a little excited over there Mick?

Laughs as POV falls back to Mick flipping through catalog.

MICK

I'm gettin' a little wet over here… (laughs) Dude I so wanna be a lesbian…

(more laughs) I mean look at this shit, there's like fifty female toys here

compared to every one there is for a guy. (laughs) It's a damn conspiracy I

tell ya', women all stalked up with multiple methods of gettin' themselves

off while depriving men of it just to provide you ladies with our services in

case the batteries run out.

Ladies cracking up. POV Luann trying to be serious.

LUANN

Ok this is exactly why men are not allowed at these things… So getting

LUANN (CONT'D)

back to business…

Luann pulling out toy and holding back a laugh with a look at Mick then displaying it.

LUANN (CONT'D)

Ladies, this is the Nubby G. (eyes rolling over to Mick and back) If you're

lookin' for a guaranteed G spot orgasm every time then this here is what

you want…

POV Mick shaking his head as Luann passes the toy around.

LUANN (CONT'D)

Little nubs at the bottom that rub and vibrate in all the right places…

Luann angrily laughing as Mick's expressions make most of the others laugh as Luann tries to remain focused while pulling out another toy…

LUANN (CONT'D)

Next we got the Jack Rabbit…

MICK

Oh my good God! Why is it guys can't get together and have little spice

parties this damn hot!? I mean Jack Rabbit, what the fuck!? Why don't I

get a Rabbit to Jack!?…

Girls cracking up as Luann hands out the Jack Rabbit then takes a drink…

LUANN

Might as well get drunk cause this is gonna take forever…

CUT TO:

INT. ANGRY MAN'S FRONT ROOM - NIGHT

POV close-up someone tying boots falling back as 'Angry Man' stands up off couch and grabbing a couple items off table before walking straight outside closing door on POV.

CUT TO:

EXT. TINA'S FRONT DOOR - NIGHT

Front door opening as Luann and Danielle walk out while waving then turning and waving to one of their friends honking while driving off. POV officer Daniels view of the girls. POV Luann and Danielle getting into their car.

LUANN

That Mick is so freaking hilarious.

DANIELLE

Oh my God tell me about it, both he and Gloria crack me up.

Both inside and closing car doors.

CUT TO:

EXT. ANGRY MAN'S CAR - NIGHT

POV at Angry Man as he stares ahead while driving…

CUT TO:

INT. TINA'S FRONT ROOM - NIGHT

Tina, Jamie, Mick and Gloria all cleaning up after party…

GLORIA

MICK!

POV Tina catching wind of foul smell.

TINA

Damn it Mick! What the hell is wrong with you? I almost want someone

else to let one go just to make it smell better in here!

MICK

Sorry, damn! I took it to the kitchen but it followed me back out here.

POV Jamie blurting a laugh then drunkenly stumbling over her own feet…

GLORIA

Whoa looks like someone had a little too much to drink.

Jamie a drunken smile…

CUT TO:

Outside to someone's POV of parked officer in front of Tina's then turning up toward her big front window. POV Angry Man creeping around neighbor's house. POV officer Daniels as excitement comes from the game over the radio…

DANIELS

NOOOO'! No, no, no, no, no, no! (while pounding fist against wheel)

CUT TO:

Back inside Tina's front room with plenty of drunken laughter suddenly interrupted by the loud crashing glass as something goes through the big front window.

CUT TO:

Officer Daniels quickly shutting off radio and shining light up at the damaged window with glimpse of Mick approaching from inside as Daniels jumps out of car looking all directions before catching glimpse of man running off in the distance. POV Mick wildly running down the front porch. POV Daniels on radio.

DANIELS

Jackson! Suspect on foot, he's…

CUT TO:

Police Station with Meeker quickly looking up as Daniels goes over radio.

DANIELS (CONT'D)

rabbit going west down alley toward…

CUT TO:

Daniels on radio as Mick reaches him from behind.

DANIELS (CONT'D)

3rd and Stevenson!

Mick looking that direction and quickly sprinting off.

DANIELS

Sir! Sir get back in your home please! SIR!

MEEKER (OS, over radio)

Daniels what the hell's going on out there!?

CUT TO:

POV close-up sirens flashing all over the screen falling back to Jackson's squad car zipping down street coming to an abrupt stop. POV Jackson's view as he shines light on Mick sprinting out of alley.

JACKSON

STOP RIGHT THERE! Hands up where I can see 'em!

Mick coming to a stop with hands up then swinging one arm in frustration…

CUT TO:

POV close-up of typed letter reading "GO BACK WHEREVER YOU CAME FROM!", falling back to Tina as she hands it over to officer Daniels.

TINA

So you're parked out there in case Michael Myers was to actually show up

yet you can't even stop some random freak from throwing this garbage

through my window, I mean why even lock my doors at night with that

kind of protection…

Mick still pissed as he walks inside followed by officer Jackson…

CUT TO:

Upstairs where Gloria lays on bed with Jamie.

JAMIE

I don't know if it's cause I'm a little buzzed or what but I'm just not letting

this freak me out, I'm used to it, happened all the time back at the clinic

after that first year… I don't know, you go head to head with that crazy

uncle of mine and it just makes people who do this kinda' stuff seem easy

to deal with, I mean I've already made up my mine when it comes to this

crap and I'm done hiding from it, I have every right to be here and I'm

having so much fun with you guys, it's so great to finally have good friends

and to laugh as much as I have these last few days I can't even tell you…

GLORIA (hugging her)

Nor do you have to, I can't even imagine how lonely the last 20 years have

been for you and you do have real friends now!

JAMIE

Thank you so much Gloria, I love you and Mick so much!

Gloria laughing as they both hug again with Tina entering room…

TINA

Careful now, it's mushy crap like that that'll get you an invitation into their bedroom.

GLORIA

Oh what the hell ever! I swear just because our relationship began with a little menage a trois.

JAMIE

You 3!?

TINA

God no!

GLORIA

Yeah she wishes, I think she's been jealous ever since…

TINA

Oh pleeeeease', what's to be jealous of, I don't like girls that way and

Mick is way too funny to be any good in the sack, compensates humor with

bad sex…

GLORIA

Oh pleeeeease', I'll pass on the pillow over my face tonight and let you

hear just how bad the sex is. (her and Jamie laughing)

TINA

Oh pleeeeease', you're just as loud when alone with your toys!

Gloria a laugh, Jamie cracking up…

GLORIA

Least I still have money in the bank!

Both Jamie and Tina staring at Gloria waiting for her to make sense of her comment…

GLORIA (CONT'D)

After all the dough you just spent on YOUR sex life!

Jamie again cracking up along with Gloria who lays comfortably against Jamie as Tina rolls her eyes and leaves the room.

TINA

I'll just leave you two love birds alone…

Mick entering with a couple beers for the girls.

TINA (CONT'D OS)

Think they wanna be alone Micky…

Mick staring at them laying on the bed together…

MICK

Really? (girls both laughing)

CUT TO:

POV Tina in kitchen doing dishes with Mick entering from behind…

MICK

So um… You don't really think they'd, or Jamie'd, actually, go for that

sort of thing do ya'?

TINA (rolling eyes)

Mick I'm not even gonna respond to that.

MICK

It's not wishful thinking or anything, it's just, they just seemed, cozy…

Tina again rolling eyes with her back still to him while doing dishes.

MICK (CONT'D)

I mean come on just tell me there's no way in hell Jamie'd go for that sort

of thing cause you know there isn't a man on the planet I'm scared of

losing her to but, women, you know that's a different story…

TINA (turning to face him)

Gloria leaving you for another woman, (nodding) yeah you're probably

screwed there, but doing so with Jamie, about as likely as the return of that

uncle of hers…

MICK

There's a lot of folks that consider that a possibility!

TINA

Yeah and why is that you think? (Mick shrugging) They're PARANOID!

MICK

Yeah ok, you don't have to be a smartass I can take a hint. (exiting kitchen)

TINA

Better get up there Mick I think I heard noises.

Tina turning back around to face POV with a smile and resuming with dishes then looking back up as smile dissolves into a quizzical look of thought…

CUT TO:

Upstairs to Gloria and Jamie still laying comfortably in bed drinking their beers with some laughs…

JAMIE

So where do I find me a Mick? Doesn't have any younger brothers or

anything does he?

GLORIA

Sorry, just sisters, and good luck finding one like him cause he's definitely

one of a kind. Hell I'd still be dating women if not for the luck of finding

him…

Jamie a look of surprised shock at Gloria who laughs…

JAMIE

What!? (placing down her beer) Think I've had one too many of these

now. (Gloria laughing) Did you just say what I think you said?

GLORIA

Tina never said anything?

JAMIE (shaking head)

No… So, you're a, or were a…

GLORIA

Lesbian? Nah not really, least I never considered myself so even though I

had nothing to do with the opposite sex for about 10 years. Didn't really

give up on men till my mid twenties and even then still liked 'em for their

bodies, just nothing else that they had to offer.

Both girls laughing…

JAMIE

So how'd Mick get so lucky?

GLORIA

He and Brian, Tina's ex, were best friends, and really a lot alike, but he

was here all the time and we became good friends at first, although I

secretly fantasized bout him all the time, but was already in a relationship…

JAMIE

So what happened?

GLORIA

I broke her heart, and hated myself for it feeling like a damn hypocrite,

although I never lied to her and was honest about it unlike all the men who

drove me to women in the first place… But what can I say, I prefer the

male body and just happened to come across a woman trapped in one.

Both girls cracking up with Tina entering the room…

JAMIE (with drunken excitement)

Tina!

GLORIA

Come join us babe.

TINA

Depends on what it is I'm joining ya' for?

GLORIA (with a laugh)

Oh please!

TINA

I don't know, you guys got Mick all paranoid.

GLORIA

Oh whatever! I can hear him in the shower right now and between the

Spice party and watching women placing their orders I can only imagine

what's he's up to in there.

Jamie again drunkenly laughing as Tina throws her a half smile while grabbing her beer off the night stand and helping herself to it.

TINA

Looks like I got some catching up to do.

JAMIE

Yeah ya' do!

TINA

It's so strange to see you drunk James.

JAMIE

Sort of new to me as well, although Dr. Loomis did get me pretty wasted

for my 21st. (both Gloria and Tina laughing)

GLORIA

I think it's exactly what she needed.

TINA

Yeah but, just don't go taking advantage of her while under the influence

now…

GLORIA

Oh whatever, Jamie knows how much I love my man, and that I'd never

actually come on to her, at least not without his permission.

As Gloria seductively/jokingly places her hand over Jamie's knee.

JAMIE (jokingly)

Oh baby!

TINA

What the hell you mean oh baby!? Just yesterday in the park you're all embarrassed at just the mention of sex, then I'm thinkin' maybe you've

developed a small crush on Mick since he was the only one able to get ya'

over your fear of the spice party, and now here ya' are becoming a damn

lesbian right before my own eyes!?

Gloria and Jamie cracking up…

GLORIA (teasingly)

A small crush on my man huh?

JAMIE

Nah, you I have a small crush on, there's no hiding just how much I want

your man!

POV Tina's mystical expression as Gloria's cracking up…

TINA

Ok was their like freakin' ecstasy on that damn rock that just came

crashing through my window or what?

More laughs as Tina plunges onto the bed with them.

GLORIA

I love drunk James!

CUT TO:

EXT. DOG PARK - EARLY MORNING

POV close-up of Jamie's hung over expression with shades falling back to her unenthusiastically bending down to scoop up some doggy doo and just as unenthusiastically dumping it into the trash then walking over and bending back down to scoop up some more when approached from behind.

MAN

Hi there…

Jamie rising and turning to see a quite handsome man…

MAN (CONT'D, with a smile)

Looks like your family of dogs there keep ya' pretty busy…

JAMIE (smiling)

Oh that they do…

MAN

Yeah I remember the good old days when ya' took your dogs to the park

and weren't required to pick up after 'em, but then I just have the two over

there (quick POV of his two German Sheppards) to worry about, how the

heck do you manage with, what, 7 of 'em!?

JAMIE

Yeah, this is definitely the part that gets old and repetitive but, they're my

babies!

MAN

Yeah I seen ya' here just yesterday, you guys seem pretty close. (Jamie a

laugh) Hi I'm Jake by the way. (shaking hands)

JAMIE

Hi, Jamie…

JAKE

Well I'd be lying if I kinda didn't already know that, but it is definitely

nice to meet you Jamie.

JAMIE

Thanks, you too…

Jamie whistling for her dogs as they all come charging with Jake taking a half step back.

JAKE

Whoa… Intimidating group aren't they…

JAMIE

Well it was nice to meet you Jake, I gotta get home and shower away this hangover before making my Tina Williams debut later this morning…

Jamie walking off with the dogs.

JAKE

Well good luck with that, hope I see you around…

CUT TO:

Jamie at her truck loading the dogs up and in. POV officer Brode's view of her from his vehicle watching as she's approached from behind by another woman. POV back to Jamie just as she closes the truck up on the dogs and is approached.

MISTY

Excuse me.

Jamie a small flinch and turning to face Misty…

MISTY (CONT'D)

I'm Misty, Billy's wife, you're Jamie Lloyd right? (Jamie a faint nod)

Listen I still can't track him down and all I know is he was last seen going

upstairs with you, so please if you know anything I'd really like to know

where my husband is?

JAMIE

I'm sorry but that's the last time I saw him. We were downstairs catching

up on old times and then went upstairs to watch the last inning of a

baseball game, and when it was over I went back downstairs and he stayed

up there…

Misty studying Jamie's expression, waiting/wondering if she would say more…

MISTY

So if the game was over then why'd he stay up there?

Jamie at a loss for words and becoming visually nervous…

JAMIE

I… I'm not sure… He, said something about a lake house and, some

friends of his, and then he kept watching espn or whatever (Misty shaking

head), I got bored and went downstairs…

MISTY

That doesn't make any fuckin' sense, he never goes up there without me

and certainly wouldn't do so without telling me! There has to be something

going on!

JAMIE

I… I don't know what to tell you…

A short silence as Misty stares right at her…

MISTY

Did you sleep with him?

JAMIE (eyes wide, shaking head)

NO! No way!

MISTY

Well then why won't he answer his phone and why the hell do I make you

so nervous, you guys must have done something!? Come on Jamie I'm

going fucking crazy here and need some sort of explanation!

JAMIE

Ok, I'm sorry, he did kiss me, he even invited me to the lake house and

said he'd been planning to go up there anyway to think about his

marriage… That's when I left and swear that's all I know…

Misty standing there staring at her while becoming misty-eyed before turning back toward her car…

MISTY

I hope that uncle of yours does show back up and does what he should of

done damn 20 years ago!

POV Jamie standing there becoming misty-eyed herself…

CUT TO:

INT. TINA WILLIAMS STUDIO - DAY

POV Jamie in a daze snapping out of it as Tina fights for her attention while preparing her for the show.

TINA

Jamie! Dude let it go already, that Misty chick is a bitch and no wonder

being married to an ass like Billy and it's not people like that in this town

you waste your time caring what the hell it is they think of you… Now

come on snap out of it cause this here is what is gonna make a difference,

and James I'm telling you this thing we're doin' with your dogs is so

gonna ROCK!

Jamie smiling as Tina dances around with excitement then continues to prepare Jamie for the show while scene dissolves…

DISSOLVE TO:

POV dissolving from previous scene into live scene of Tina's show just as she's welcoming Jamie onto stage with huge studio audience applause.

TINA

Haddon Field residents and special guest please welcome Jamie Lloyd!

POV TV monitor of the show as Jamie walks out onto stage. POV Jamie smiling and waving as she reaches Tina with a big welcoming hug, then again smiling and waving to the standing ovation as she then seats herself down next to Tina…

TINA

WOW! Jamie FREAKIN' Lloyd everybody!

Crowd again standing and cheering an overwhelming amount as Jamie's pleasantly touched by all the affection with the crowd eventually dying down…

TINA

Jamie (looking back the direction she just came from), is there someone

back there, I don't know, following you?

POV the curtain Jamie had came from as man in Michael Myers costume creeps out with audience throwing him plenty of boo's as he quickly goes back behind curtains.

TINA

Nah, nah! That's just our stunt man Mick Johnson in disguise and here to

provide us with a special treat a little later, as in reality, we no longer have

to fear the legendary man from behind that mask now do we Jamie Lloyd?

JAMIE

Well I wouldn't have come out of hiding if we did, I certainly wouldn't of

come back here to Haddon Field, and most definitely would not expose

myself over the TV like this if I thought it was there for him to see. My

uncle, Michael Myers, has indeed finally been put to rest…

Audience again to their feet with a sudden outburst of celebration as Jamie smiles along with Tina who waits for the crowd to settle…

TINA

That's right and not only put to rest but also put into perception as we tend

to share with you here today, not only why it's safe to trust he's no longer,

but to understand the rage that lead him in the first place. What might have

taken months to hear about in the news or in bits and pieces as leaked out

TINA (CONT'D)

to us, you'll see first hand right here today as one huge unexpected twist developed along this breaking event, and that's the return of Jamie Lloyd

and you'll see it only right here, on the Tina Williams show!

Audience applauding as show breaks away for commercial…

CUT TO:

POV close-up of TV as daytime commercial plays with POV falling back to Sheriff Meeker shaking his head.

MEEKER

One unexpected twist always comes with another…

DISSOLVE TO:

Multiple flashes of Jamie's conversation with Tina filling in the blanks for the audience.

TINA

So you're just standing there, a 9 year old little girl, staring into the broken

jail cell, and then what happened?

JAMIE

That's when Dr. Loomis grabbed me, he told me to forget Haddon Field

(audio slowly fading as scene dissolves) and from there all we did for days

was drive and sleep, waking from nightmare after nightmare along the

dark highway road that never seemed to end…

DISSOVLE TO:

Later moments of the conversation.

JAMIE

We were safe, and even living some sort of a life, but Loomis would never

stop investigating the truth, and the more of it he revealed, the more I

became addicted, and next thing I know, (audio fading) solving and

stopping Michael Myers had become my life just as it had for him…

DISSOLVE TO:

Later moments…

JAMIE

As much of a mystery the 'mystery man' was, it also made sense, to know

that Michael's madness came from someone, and not something…

DISSOLVE TO:

Later moments…

TINA

So you're saying the money didn't add up, missing funds that must have

been going elsewhere.

Jamie nodding as scene dissolves…

DISSOLVE TO:

Later moments…

JAMIE

And without these shots he wouldn't be able to do the things we've all

seen or heard of him doing, and of course this is why he couldn't survive

more then a day or two at the most, away from Smith's Grove…

TINA

So you're saying if not for the mystery man we would have seen Michael

Myers drop dead in his cell that night? (Jamie nodding)

DISSOLVE TO:

Later moments…

JAMIE

Michael was nothing more then a lab rat, an experiment/test by a mad man

scientist playing with God like powers that thanks to Dr. Loomis will

never be used on anyone else including himself, if that is indeed what

the mystery man had in store…

DISSOLVE TO:

Later moments…

TINA

So Dr. Loomis believes the first murder of your Aunt Judith was just to

get him into lockdown at Smith's Grove, but why the passion to come

after your mom 15 years later and then yourself 10 years after that?

JAMIE

Only theories for that one and all that Loomis could really come up with

was that Michael was confused, that all his humanity had been robbed of

him and all that was left were the faint memories of family, confused all

JAMIE (CONT'D)

he could really remember was home, and what had taken place there the

night before they took him… Then Smith's Grove released him out into

the world as a test, who or how many he killed was of no concern to them

but rather how well he did so and how capable he was of escape and

survival, but the fact of the matter is, my uncle was abused in every way imaginary and in all actuality, was a victim of his own…

DISSOLVE TO:

Later moments…

TINA

Now, I once actually had the nerve to consider myself a survivor for my

one little encounter with the so called Boogie Man but, good God Jamie

grow a tail and start purring huh, multiple encounters with the guy, hiding

from him for 20 years, tracking him, solving the mystery behind him, after

all this time how do you finally get on with your life, how do you survive,

being a survivor?

JAMIE

Well, getting on with my life is something I just began a few days ago,

returning here to Haddon Field was most definitely the first step, and really

I had no idea how or where to take that second step as staying here was not

on the agenda. But once reunited with an old friend who made it possible

for me to smile like I haven't smiled since before the death of my mom,

and to also make new friends, I realized that second step was not only

returning but again making Haddon Field home, I'm not sure for how long

but for now, I'm here to stay…

Tina smiling big as the studio audience then begins clapping their support with Jamie then smiling big and thanking the audience…

JAMIE (CONT'D)

And…(waiting for audience to quiet) And to answer your other question,

as you should very well know, surviving a real life nightmare can almost be

as tough as the nightmare itself. The first year away was definitely the

toughest. Dr. Loomis had set me up with counselors and even a nanny that

were all things I needed, but, (shaking head) I still woke, sometimes more

then once a night, sometimes even in mild shock, but always screaming or

crying and staring out the window wondering when he might come for me.

POV sympathy from the expressions of the people in the audience…

JAMIE (CONT'D)

Dr. Loomis even shaved and began wearing different cloths just to rid the

JAMIE (CONT'D)

image of the obsessive Doctor who came to my rescue those two years,

he'd already saved me in more ways possible and now here he was trying

so hard to do it again, and then he did… (shaking her head with a smile at

the thought) It wasn't just what he'd gotten me but how he gave them to

me, yet another night waking to my own screams and even freaked at first

at what else I woke to find, 5 baby rotweiler pups wagging their tails and

running through the room eager as can be to be picked up and loved. My nightmares tailed off after that night and although never completely gone,

there's nothing better then waking from one to several full sized rots

licking your face and showering you with their love and affection…

TINA

Awww'! I want one! But these just aren't your typical guard dogs now are

they?

JAMIE

Not at all! Dr. Loomis made sure of that! You don't really hear the term

'white dog' anymore but that is how he trained them, except of course

rather then hating the color of one's skin, these dogs were trained to hate

the mask of none other then, well you know who.

TINA

Michael Myers! Wow so you're telling me that if that sob uncle of yours

was to show up, he'd have his work cut out now wouldn't he? So now this

was like 19 years ago so you have a new family of guard dogs right?

(Jamie nodding) And these ones were trained just the same? (again

nodding) Well lets bring 'em out huh!

Excitement from the audience as Jamie whistles for her dogs with just one coming at first from around the corner, followed with another whistle and another dog from a different corner, with one more whistle as the 5 remaining dogs come zipping out from behind the first corner with all 7 of them affectionately greeting Jamie as the audience reacts…

TINA

Very well trained I might add, even on cue as when to come out…

Jamie still greeting them as the audience calms down…

TINA

So you leave Haddon Field a 9 year old little girl and return 20 years later

a mother of 7! (laughs)

JAMIE

They're definitely my babies!

One of the dogs suddenly barking ferociously. POV Michael Myers out from behind curtain. POV all 7 dogs barking and in attack mode as they dash toward Myers. POV Jamie standing and shouting.

JAMIE

BOYS! STEADY!

POV dogs surrounding Myers with their intimidating barks but without harm.

JAMIE

Good boys! Guard him!

Dogs instantly sitting and quieting tone to a faint growl as stunned audience slowly begin to clap…

TINA

WOW! I want one me one of them! And hey how many of you out there

feel like going as Michael Myers this year for Halloween? Not to mention (picking up rock from her desk) the ignorant bastard (bastard beeped out)

out there that threw this through my window last night, kinda dare you to

show up again, (now looking to Jamie) they attack on command too right, regardless of the mask?

Jamie nodding.

CUT TO:

POV Angry man in front of his TV becoming agitated.

ANGRY MAN

Oh fuck you you fuckin' bitch! (kicking something up off the floor) God

Damn devil fuckin' dogs!

CUT TO:

Back to the studio with laughs from Tina, Jamie and the audience…

TINA

Yes, yes, let me be the first to apologize, the producers here of course

would have preferred warning you first of our little test but you know me,

screw (screw beeped out) the producers! (laughs) It's only cable right, and

what better then the element of surprise. Well keep that in mind cause

we're not quite done with our man Mick Johnson back there, we'll set him

free here in a sec but keep your eyes open cause he'll be creeping back out

at some point and when he does, it'll be open house for the Jamie Lloyd

canine crew…

Tina Williams show on the verge of commercial as Jamie whistles for the dogs who leave Myers and approach her with greeted love…

CUT TO:

POV close-up of TV with Tina Williams show breaking for commercial as POV falls back to image of man in a hat staring straight ahead at the TV…

HAIN

Hmmm…

CUT TO:

Tina Williams show returning from commercial…

TINA

Alright, welcome back to the Tina Williams show, I'm Tina Williams,

right along side the one and only Jamie Lloyd, and now at this time we're

going to open up the phone lines and try to answer some of those burning questions we know you must have, and I believe we have our first caller

on the line right now. Amy Brown, you're live on the TW show…

AMY (OS)

Hey Tina, absolutely love your show you're the greatest!

TINA

Thank you.

AMY (OS)

And Jamie I can't even find the words, what an inspiration you are to all

people…

JAMIE

Oh thank you, never really thought of myself that way.

AMY (OS)

Well you certainly should. My question for you is this, all these years

you've been gone and unheard from, we now know how busy you've been

with Dr. Loomis solving this 45 year old mystery, but what else if

anything have you been up to? I mean there're some pretty big milestones

during that time period for you, sweet 16, your 21st. Were you actually

able to experience these things or do we the people of Haddon Field owe

you one hell of a birthday bash?

Jamie a smile that grows as the audience applauds Amy's suggestion…

TINA

Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about, great idea Amy we'll put that in

motion here real soon.

JAMIE

Well thank you, I appreciate the thought and it's a good question cause just

the last few days have definitely shown me how much I've missed out on,

but surprisingly Dr. Loomis was a very sweet man and was indeed on top

of the special birthdays. I think it provided him with a break and an

opportunity to take his mind off those other things, (smiling) he was a very

special man…

TINA

Amen to that, he kept my Jamie safe! (wiping fake tear) Ok, next caller,

Matt Spicer you're on the air…

MATT (OS)

Hi Jamie, umm congratulations I guess, we're all happy to see you alright

and everything.

JAMIE

Thanks!

MATT (OS)

And damn I had like a dozen questions narrowed down to one but wow

after seeing those terminator dogs of yours I'm gonna have to fly with that.

I'm wondering what kind of training they went through and was it only the

mask you taught them to obviously hate or did ya' throw in a guy with a

hat and trench coat as well?

TINA (looking to Jamie)

Good question…

JAMIE

Well the training was something I really wanted nothing to do with

although there were times I had to be present as they were taught to be

extremely protective of me and then of course the ability to attack was far

from the only training they received and I was involved in all of that,

learning a lot and heavily bonding with them as pups, but definitely a lot

of hard work as well, for both the trainer and the trainee…

TINA

And as far as the mystery man?

JAMIE

No they were not specifically introduced to him as they were Myers but

JAMIE (CONT'D)

like I said, they are extremely protective of me so…

TINA

So anyone in a hat, coat, or butt naked for that matter tries anything with

you and they're just as screwed as an idiot in a Myers mask? (laughs)

JAMIE (smiling)

Basically…

TINA

John Ballard, next question's yours, you're on the air…

JOHN (OS)

How much?

Tina and Jamie questionable look at one another…

JOHN (CONT'D, OS)

Seriously I got one hand on my checkbook and the other ready to fill in a

dollar amount. How much for your dogs? Or at least half of 'em?

TINA

Ok first off John never start a sentence with what you got your hand on

there buddy cause ya' almost got yourself disconnected right then! (laughs)

JOHN (OS)

Wow someone's mind's in the gutter.

TINA

And someone else's in a fantasy world, no way those dogs are available.

JAMIE

Yeah, John you have kids?

JOHN (OS)

I got a couple runnin' around here somewhere.

JAMIE

Would ya' sell 'em to me?

JOHN (short pause, OS)

How bout straight across for the dogs?

Tina and Jamie rolling eyes with a smile and laughter from the audience…

TINA

You're definitely good for some laughs John but better luck at the humane society… Amanda Tabor, you're on the air…

AMANDA (OS)

Hi, yeah I was wondering, Jamie how much do you remember of your

mother and did she ever talk to you about her brother?

JAMIE

Well… Sadly it really is difficult to think or even remember much about

her that doesn't relate to her brother, and who really wants to go there…

But I do remember how much love she had for me and I her. I remember

how much it hurt when she died and how much it sucked hearing nothing

about her afterward that wasn't about her brother, in the papers or the

news, even the Enquirer… And honestly that's when I did begin to learn

about him and the terror he caused her, she never really told me anything

until the other kids began teasing me in school about it, making fun of my

uncle the boogie man…

Jamie drifting in remembrance…

DISSOLVE TO:

Images from scene in Halloween 4 as 8 year old Jamie runs out of school with children behind her chanting, "Boogie man, boogie man, Jamie's uncle's the boogie man,"…

DISSOLVE TO:

Back to Jamie in the studio…

JAMIE (CONT'D)

It was then of course my mom was forced to give me some sort of an

explanation, which freaked me out a little but no where near as much as

what I began hearing after her death…

TINA

Thanks Jamie, I can't imagine how difficult some of this must be to talk

about, you're a lot braver then most.

JAMIE

Thanks, but when the compassion from so many outweigh the people

chuckin' rocks through windows it makes it all the easier.

Some applause from the audience with Jamie smiling as suddenly Michael Myers begins creeping out from back behind Jamie. POV a few stunned/excited expressions from the audience. POV the first dog taking notice and immediately charging with a sharp growl/bark as the others follow. POV Myers lunging forward. POV dogs leaping all over him knocking him to the ground and swarming all over him as they attack. POV wild expressions from the audience. POV dogs still going at him as Jamie whistles.

JAMIE (shouting)

BOYS, that's enough!

Dogs immediately releasing their grip on Myers yet still standing over him with intimidation as audience begins applauding…

CUT TO:

Workplace environment where Gloria and co-workers stand in front of TV reacting to the dog attack…

GLORIA

Jesus Mick…

FEMALE CO-WORKER

That's what I'm sayin', aren't you worried he could be gettin' fucked up

even with all that protection gear?

GLORIA

Nah, actually it's makin' me all hot and bothered.

Co-workers laughing…

DISSOLVE TO:

Later moments of TW show…

TINA

Lance Omahoney, you're live on the TW show…

LANCE (OS)

Wow, could you send that guy in the Myers mask back out, I mean don't

take this the wrong way or anything but I'd almost like to see the real

Michael Myers come back and go a round or two with those monsters,

Sheriff Meeker and his boys ain't got shit (shit bleeped out) on them

fellas! (laughs)

DISSOLVE TO:

Later moments of TW show…

CALLER (OS)

I was wondering what your thoughts on the House of Myers might be?

TINA

Aw yes the topic we had to pass over today…

JAMIE

Well, it was one thing when the movies first came out, (little smile)

especially since I died in the first one (laughs), but yeah when I first heard

last year about the making of the House of Myers I was somewhat shocked.

I remember Dr. Loomis telling me it was a form of healing, a memory so unforgettable, making something good of it may be all there is to get over

it, and then of course the profits to the families of the victims is definitely

a good thing…

AUDIENCE MEMBER (shouting out)

So does that mean we'll see you out there tonight?

JAMIE (head shaking)

Oh I don't know about that.

TINA

Oh come on James, could be fun, sign some autographs, maybe take the

TW show on the road, capture your first ride through the House of Myers,

huh?

Audience beginning to cheer her on as Tina claps with them…

JAMIE (smiling)

Now that's not fair, usin' a live studio audience to put me on the spot like

this.

TINA

It's my audience, I can do whatever I want with 'em!

Scene beginning to dissolve…

JAMIE

Fine you win, I'm in.

Audience applauding her decision…

DISSOLVE TO:

Later moments of TW show…

TINA

So yes Jamie's mom did baby-sit me and yes that's how we're connected

but no I was not the little girl she was watching in the Doyle house that

night she was attacked… Ok time enough for one final question , Sam

you're on the air…

No answer…

TINA

Heeeello' Sammy?

SAMMY (eerie voice, OS)

How did it feel?

Tina and Jamie a questionable look at one another…

TINA

John Ballard is that you again? Where's your hand this time? (laughs)

SAMMY (OS)

How did it feel when you stuck those pair of scissors into the flesh of your

step mother?

CUT TO:

Sheriff Meeker quickly looking up at the TV from his office.

CUT TO:

Close-up of TV (TW show) with shock on the faces of Tina and Jamie as POV's falling back to image of man in hat looking on with an eerie chuckle…

CUT TO:

INT. SHERIFF MEEKER'S OFFICE - DAY

Meeker at desk on phone.

MEEKER

Look Jamie I don't think it's a good idea, maybe there's nothing to worry

about when it comes to your uncle but someone out there is up to

something and now everyone knows where you'll be this evening, God

knows I'll have half my force there but you're still an easy target for

anyone up to no good…

CUT TO:

Jamie on phone while sitting at table outside coffee shop next to Tina who's also on her phone.

JAMIE

I appreciate your concern and definitely your protection but I'll be fine

Sheriff, I seriously doubt anyone would bother me after seeing what my

boys are capable of…. Ok thanks…

Hanging up and sipping her coffee with a look at Tina.

TINA

Hell no she isn't lettin' some psycho hiding behind a phone get to her and

hell yeah we're still goin' tonight, I mean we got the dogs with us right,

just ask Mick how intimidating those bastards are…. Yeah I bet it did,

alright see ya' back at the house.

Tina hanging up with a look back at Jamie.

TINA

So you sure you're alright?

JAMIE

Yeah, all in all it was a good show, and the only way to make the not so

good part of it go away is to keep smiling and show up at this thing tonight.

A Halloween or two without any trouble and soon those kind of freaks

won't have anything else to talk about.

TINA

That's my girl! And besides, you realize how many hot single guys are

gonna show up now lookin' for your autograph, or maybe even a date?

Jamie blushing as Tina looks up at someone approaching down the sidewalk behind Jamie. POV Jake (guy Jamie met in the park) walking his two dogs and smiling at the sight of Jamie…

JAKE

Hey Jamie! Wow crazy bumping into you here I just got done watching

you guys on TV, great show! (with a look over at Tina)

TINA

Thank you!

JAMIE

Oh yeah, Jake right?

JAKE

Yeah… And uh, sort a glad I'm bumping into like this cause after what I

just saw on TV I'm thinking seeing you at the park with those pups of

yours is no longer so high on my list…

TINA

Aw, but it was before that huh? (embarrassing Jamie)

JAKE

Well I was going to wait before I could come up with a good line or two

but yeah, after seeing those dogs I became somewhat wary of what they

might do to me if I failed with those lines…

TINA

Good looking and funny, he's got Mick beat… (again embarrassing Jamie)

JAKE

Uh oh, sounds like competition…

JAMIE

No that's just Tina doing her best to annoy me, you'd actually probably be

more safe using those lines in front of my dogs then her, she's no where

near as tame as they are... (Jake laughing)

JAKE (while walking off)

Alright, well maybe I'll see you there again soon and take my chances…

TINA

Cool I'll see ya' there!

Jake smiling as he nods and leaves.

JAMIE

Bye…

Jamie looking at Tina who's smiling back at her…

TINA

Oh girl if you don't do something about that then I surely will!

JAMIE

Nah, doesn't look like the type to me to date a dinosaur…

TINA (mouth open wide)

Oh please, I could so get him to forget you and set his sights much higher

for a shot at me!

JAMIE

So what about Brian?

TINA

Oh don't go there!

JAMIE

I'm just saying, it's one thing to be knockin' on 30 without a family or

anything but damn, you've completely walked through that door and now

knockin on big four 0!

Tina's mouth dropping open.

TINA

OUCH!

JAMIE

Well, have you even been close to a relationship since Brian, the guy that

must have broken your heart since you still haven't told me what exactly happened between you two and practically came on to me the other night

thinkin' I was him.

TINA

Oh my God, what did I say?!

JAMIE

Something about what he said to you.

TINA

Wow so I didn't blurt out the truth about how I cheated on him…

Jamie looking back at her in shock…

TINA (CONT'D)

Well sort of, I mean I did, but then I actually stopped myself before I did

and it was only because of a huge fight we got in after he said the only

reason I even got my success was due to being a survivor of a famous mass murderer, and that right after he left for the academy and…(shaking head)

JAMIE

Wait, so, you didn't actually sleep with the other person?

TINA

Depends on what you mean by slept…

Jamie looking at her curiously…

TINA (CONT'D)

That's the reason Brian took it so badly, it was more of an emotional thing

then it was physical, we just talked, and cuddled, and, eventually fell

asleep…

JAMIE

So not even kissing?

TINA

That's what I almost did but stopped myself…

JAMIE

Well, damn, I can see his point with the emotional thing but, seems like something you guys should have been able to get over…

TINA

Yeah well… Not Brian!

JAMIE

Sorry…

TINA

Don't be… That's what spice parties are for!

Both girls laughing as POV is overcome with young early trick or treaters in costumes walking by.

CUT TO:

EXT. FAIR GROUND PARKING LOT - EVENING

POV young kids in costumes running through parking lot as Tina, Jamie and a camera crew exit their vehicles with Jamie securing the dogs in the back of her truck…

TINA

So you sure you're ok with leavin' the troops behind?

JAMIE

Yeah, they'll come runnin' if they hear me blowin' on this thing. (holding

up dog whistle she wore around her neck)

TINA

They can hear it up to a mile away huh?

JAMIE

Yep.

TINA

And so how exactly do they let themselves out of the truck it ya' do end up blowin' on that thing?

JAMIE

Loomis rigged it so they could get out if determined to do so.

TINA

Is there anything that man didn't think of?

Tina glancing over at her camera crew gathering up their equipment…

TINA

Actually that gives me an idea. (now speaking to her crew) Hey fellas go

ahead and break out the equipment, think we'll start the piece right here.

Sudden doggy fart coming from the truck as Tina turns to face them with a look of disgust.

CUT TO:

INT. ANGRY MAN'S BATHROOM - NIGHT

POV falling back from open shower/bath window as loud fart is ripped with POV still falling back to Angry Man on toilet taking care of his business while staring (zoning) down toward his feet with his hand to his face. A few seconds go by as he then gives a push with a fart and remains sitting there staring at the ground a few more seconds when suddenly Michael Myers can be seen quickly walking by that open window as the man catches it with his peripheral vision and turning his head with a fearful gasp. POV from the window staring right back at the guy with open mouth, wide eyes and an expression of shock…

ANGRY MAN (hushed)

What the…

Angry Man jumping off toilet holding his pants at his knees while climbing into the bathtub and slowly peeking his head outside the window looking to his left. POV his view of Michael Myers walking forward as the man comes back inside.

ANGRY MAN

What the…

Man quickly throwing his pants back up and back to the toilet where he grabs his cordless phone then jumping back into the tub and again peeking outside. POV his view of Myers reaching corner of duplex as Man brings head back inside and begins dialing 911 while quickly poking head back outside just as Myers is turning corner and out of POV. POV of man from inside as his head remains outside with his entire body suddenly going limp with a quick sharp sound from outside as his headless body falls from the window into the tub followed two seconds later with his head chucked back through window and vibrating with a thud down into the tub with his lifeless body. POV outside window to man with brief case, in hat, metal boots and a trench coat following in same direction as Myers…

CUT TO:

EXT. FAIR GROUND PARKING LOT - NIGHT

POV through camera at Tina as she does her piece for the TW show.

TINA

Hello and welcome to a TW special edition here at the county fair grounds

where tonight is premier night for the House of Myers, and as promised,

we're here with Haddon Field's top story Jamie Lloyd. Now if you caught

our show earlier today you know that Ms. Lloyd here comes with a secret

service team that could compete with that of the president's, (camera

moving to catch the dogs in the truck) a family of rotweilers so well

trained to hate and or attack on sight the legendary Boogie man himself,

aka Michael Myers, that on this night they must be left behind here in her

truck to avoid confusement up at the House of Myers as we're told that at

times there will be Michael Myers impersonators visible outside the house.

So how is Ms. Lloyd brave enough to approach the House of Myers

without her swat team you ask, (holding up dog whistle) with this, a good

old fashioned dog whistle, although not so old fashioned as these fellas

here were specifically trained with this whistle and know they have a job

to do if called upon by it. Oh and yes, they actually know how to open

doors as well, or rather a flat bed door as this one here was rigged by none

other then the famous Dr. Loomis to be pushed open if the dogs are

determined to do so, in return making it perfectly safe for us to move on to

the House of Myers as the troops sit it out here at home base…

CUT TO:

POV still through camera at image of man creeping around corner of house and focusing in on his face that reveals to be Michael Myers with a few screams as camera POV falls back past the House of Myers and once again finding Tina.

TINA

Yes this is it, the House of Myers on opening night and would you just take

a look at these lines. (camera POV catching long lines) People of all ages

and all places, far from just the local residents here of Haddon Field, lined

up to wait it out as it was just about 30 minutes ago that they began letting

the first in line enter on through and believe it or not we're told those lucky

TINA (CONT'D)

few at the line's front had been standing there, some in chairs, since the

fair grounds first opened up earlier this morning, and I believe right here

we have a few of the individuals who have not only been inside thus far

but who have also survived to tell us about it.

Tina approaching a few young teenagers with wild/excited expressions.

TINA (CONT'D)

Hi there… Well I'm not even gonna waste my time asking if you liked it or

not as that much is clearly apparent here in your expressions.

BOY #1

Oh my God!

GIRL

It was amazing!

BOY #1

It's like the real thing! I mean the carts you're in move like people would whenever he pops out of a closet or basement steps and DAMN he's

always poppin' out of somewhere!

BOY #2

Yeah and this part where he comes out swingin' his knife right at you just

before crashing through the attic floor quickly falling in between floors all

the way to the basement, man we feel like true Michael Myers victims!

TINA

Wow, that's really saying a lot! Now I'm told waiting time in line right

now is well over an hour, any chance that'll stop you crazy kids from

gettin' seconds?

BOY #1

No way!

BOY #2

Not a chance!

GIRL

I'm gonna go get something to eat while they hold my place in line.

TINA (laughing)

Very nice! My kind of girl right there, ok thank you guys and good luck to

ya' if you do decide to go back in there… Now over here to my left I've

got Jason Stevens, (POV Jason along side 10 year old son) and believe it

TINA (CONT'D)

or not, Jason was one of the several newborn babies that survived the

explosion at the Haddon Field Medical Center back in 78 when Michael

was there in pursuit of his sister Laurie Strode. But Jason you didn't let

that stop you or your son here from this experience did you?

JASON

No, no I didn't, and I'd go bankrupt at Christmas makin' it up to the kido'

here if I had. However it did not go over too well with the grandparents

though did it buddy? (kid shaking head) I mean like you said I was just a

newborn and Myers may have stood right over me for all I know, and I can understand what a nightmarish event that must have been for my folks

back then and all the other people with scars from havoc that man caused

the fine people of this town, but, like Jamie just said on your show today, if

you can't forget something so very bad, the least you can do is make

something good of it…

TINA

Yes she did say that, now you've said it and I myself couldn't agree more.

Thank you Jason appreciate you chatting with us… (walking over to line)

And how are all you folks doing over here?

Excitement from the crowd of people standing in line…

CUT TO:

INT. TINA'S FRONT ROOM - NIGHT

Same POV of Tina with the crowd but from the TV and falling back to Mick and Gloria watching with a smile from the couch…

GLORIA

Tina is so brilliant at what she does.

MICK

What about me, I'm the one gettin' molested on live TV by a pack of

wild dogs!

GLORIA (sexy tone)

Yes I know, and baby I been wantin' to molest you myself ever since.

Gloria's hands going down his thighs as he's quick to playfully tickle her a bit then positioning himself in front of her going downward.

MICK

Not if I molest you first.

Mick going way down below POV…

GLORIA

Mmmm'…

Gloria's eyes closing then opening again in direction of TV.

GLORIA

Oh there's James!

Mick shooting back up into POV looking at TV. POV TV with Jamie sitting at table signing autographs in front of line to House of Myers.

GLORIA

She's so cute.

POV Gloria and Mick.

MICK

You so have the hots' for her.

GLORIA

So… So do you!

Mick staring at her while she simply smiles back at him…

MICK

Well, least I can admit it.

GLORIA (laughing)

As can I, I just said so to it…

MICK (little hesitation)

SO…

GLORIA

So.

MICK

So I could actually get her!

GLORIA (with laugh)

So what's stoppin' ya'?

MICK (smiling)

This conversation, it's gettin' really hot, you're here, and she's not!

GLORIA (laughing)

So what you gonna do about it?

Mick suddenly swooping her off the couch up into his arms as she laughs/screams playfully…

MICK

I'm gonna address that urge I've had ever since the other night, to go

skinny dippin' with you out on that old trampoline!

Gloria laughing as Mick then wipes out with them both crashing to the floor with Gloria now cracking up…

MICK

Or the emergency room…

CUT TO:

EXT. RANDOM MAN'S YARD - NIGHT

POV at window of house where inside a naked woman bounces on top of someone else as POV suddenly zooms forward but going out of focus.

MAN (OS)

God damn fucking camera, focus!

POV man (peeping tom) in bushes aiming camera toward neighbors window.

MAN

Aw that's more like it… Wait what the… You can't be done all fucking

ready!

Image of Myers quickly walking past POV with man in bushes flinching and shamelessly ducking back behind bushes before taking notice of Michael…

MAN

What the…

Man walking toward his fence aiming camera toward Michael. POV his view through camera of Michael walking ahead.

MAN (OS)

Who the fuck really knows but if I'm not mistaken, that there is the real life Michael Fucking My… (cutoff)

Sharp gasp as camera suddenly drops to the ground along with man whose lifeless face drops in front of his camera's POV (still recording) as pair pf metal boots can be seen through fence walking onward down sidewalk…

CUT TO:

INT. HOUSE OF MYERS - NIGHT

POV through camera at lunging Michael Myers coming right into POV. POV screaming cart full of passengers (one with camera) traveling through House of Myers with their cart pulling away from Myers as a prop of a state trooper appears firing several phony shots at Myers who backs up before collapsing with cart of passengers heading toward him when he suddenly pops back up slicing the trooper with his knife as the people in the cart scream and get only louder as Myers grabs the cart with force and pushes it right out the window. POV outside the house where the window had popped open with the cart of people falling quickly to the base of the huge house and disappearing into the ground. POV with that cart down into the basement where they land and come to a stop before slowly heading upward as Michael suddenly appears at the top of a flight of stairs running almost parallel in the direction they were heading up. POV Michael beginning to step downward. POV fear on the faces of those in the cart. POV their view of Myers now quickly approaching before making a diving attempt and just missing their cart but bumping it wildly in the process as they all give one last scream before reaching the top and turning corner. POV that cart of people now coming to a stop at ride's end and excitedly exiting the cart with others anxiously waiting to enter. POV following the group that just got out as they walk past an officer standing guard. POV staying with the guard while Meeker is heard over his radio.

MEEKER (OS)

Jackson, Meeker here, how's the trick or treating going out there so far?

CUT TO:

POV Meeker standing next to table where Jamie signs autographs, waiting for reply.

JACKSON (OS)

Quietest it's been out here in all my years sheriff, it's that House of Myers,

they're all out there this year.

MEEKER (replying)

No news is good news, keep me posted…

JACKSON (OS)

10-4...

MEEKER (mumbling to himself)

No one's ever content with just a treat anymore…

Meeker turning just as playful screams come from the House of Myers.

MEEKER (CONT'D)

Everyone's gotta' have their damn trick now too…

CUT TO:

EXT. RANDOM MAN'S YARD - NIGHT

POV close-up of slug on pavement when suddenly high pressured water sends it flying away. POV man (KEITH) in yard watering grass when suddenly spooked from behind. POV his view down below him at basement window where his wife stuck her head out poking him with an umbrella and a smile. POV Keith as he quickly squirts her direction with a scream as she moves away from window and he laughs while continuing to spray the pavement in front of window.

KEITH (to himself)

Teach you to mess with me bitch…

POV close-up of man taking steps with background noise of Keith and his hose as POV falls back to reveal Myers walking along street with Keith and his hose in the background. POV Keith taking notice of Myers and beginning to spray hose obliviously as Myers keeps walking by.

WIFE (OS, shouting)

Keith what the fuck are you doing!?

POV Keith's view of him spraying the hose right into basement window and stopping before looking back up at Myers when suddenly grabbed from behind. POV hand forcefully gripping hose from Keith's grip and shoving it directly down his throat with Keith immediately gagging as his wife's shadow approaches the window. POV hand unlocking briefcase with what looks like two snakes dropping to the ground. POV wife's view out window of husband being drowned with hose as her vision then begins to focus on two swiftly slithering objects that appear as snakes and before she can even scream they lunge right at her with bites right into the POV and immediately slithering back toward man in boots walking on with sound of woman's body hitting pavement of basement floor…

CUT TO:

EXT. TINA'S BACKYARD - NIGHT

POV under trampoline up at the blurred sexy image of Tina bouncing on top of Mick while working hard to keep her tone to a minimum while reaching climax. POV of them from atop the trampoline just as she's rolling over beside him snuggling up under a blanket and looking upward. POV the stars.

GLORIA (OS)

Make a wish…

MICK

Aren't you suppose to see a shooting star to do that?

GLORIA

Darling we both just FELT a pair or shooting stars so what the hell's the difference? Plus ours moved the earth! (Mick laughing)

MICK

Well then I bet I know what you're wishin' for…

GLORIA

For you to recuperate in the next few minutes and start growin' again!

MICK

Screw a few more minutes!

Gloria a sexy laugh as Mick rolls over onto her.

GLORIA

Screw you…

MICK

You're about to!

CUT TO:

EXT. SIDEWALK - NIGHT

POV close-up of feet steadily walking along sidewalk with POV falling back to Michael Myers walking along with some sudden hesitation then completely stopping and turning to face the other side of the street as he then slowly begins tilting his head to the side as if confused. POV quickly shooting ahead from him all the way across the street and up into Lance's yard where the fake Michael Myers prop was standing along with all the other props and trick or treaters. POV close-up of yard with fake Myers. POV real Myers tilting head back, turning and proceeding along the sidewalk. POV cigarette falling to sidewalk as mental boot puts it out with an eerie chuckle. POV Hain as he walks on with view of both Myers and the yard with fake Myers up ahead…

HAIN

Fuckin' idiot…

CUT TO:

EXT. TINA'S BACKYARD - NIGHT

POV the stars from Mick and Gloria's view as they both (OS) are completely out of breath… Mick then fights for breath to speak with.

MICK

If I, saw one now, a shooting star, I'd wish you to say yes…

POV Gloria turning from her look upward to face Mick who's still looking up…

GLORIA

Yes to what!? Although I just did, to God, but it was because of you!

POV both of them cracking up as Mick turns to face her…

MICK

Gloria Pietsch, will you please do me the most wonderful honor of being

my wife?

POV Gloria going from laughter, to comprehending what was said, to a look of shock but then quickly turning to a huge smile with extreme excitement as she immediately bounces up butt naked. POV her upper half bouncing everywhere as she jumps up and down on the trampoline screaming to him her answer.

GLORIA

YES! YES MICK I WILL MARRY YOU! YES BABY!

POV Mick cracking up with emotions then jumping up himself as they laugh and jump together before Gloria goes down on her stomach with her bare ass and kicking legs bouncing uncontrollably back into the air while they're both cracking up. POV close-up of Gloria's face as her body flips over while still bouncing and laughing as her expression then suddenly changes as she takes notice of something. POV her bouncy view of a window from the house where inside Myers is creeping around.

GLORIA

Wait Mick stop!

Sudden loud gasp/scream. POV Mick in the air looking downward as his expression goes from excitement to dead shock. POV Mick falling down onto a long sharp object that already stuck out of Gloria's deceased body down on the trampoline as Mick himself dies instantly right on top of Gloria as POV slowly falls back…

CUT TO:

POV Jamie on the TV falling back to Myers standing in Tina's living room staring at it…

CUT TO:

EXT. HOUSE OF MYERS - NIGHT

POV Jamie smiling and sitting next to Tina as they both sign autographs. POV of Jamie now coming from someone's view of her from a distance with that person's view eventually moving to the young teenage girl receiving her turn in line for an autograph handing something over to Jamie. POV Laurie (somewhat disguised) staring over toward Jamie. POV Jamie looking down at the folder paper then back up at the girl.

JAMIE

She just asked you to give this to me, an old lady?

GIRL

Yeah, she almost looked homeless.

Jamie signing and handing autograph over to the girl with a smile.

JAMIE

There you go.

GIRL

Thanks!

Jamie looking down and opening the folded paper. POV close-up of letter with large print at top followed with plenty of small print.

LARGE PRINT

JAMIE, VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ IMMEDIATELY!

POV Jamie quickly looking up and around. POV her view of the crowded area. POV Jamie picking up letter and leaving the table with a look over at Tina.

JAMIE

I'll be right back.

CUT TO:

POV officer Daniels standing guard next to tent. POV inside tent to Jamie sitting at table full of food while reading letter. POV close-up of Jamie wiping away tears as she glances at the back of the paper then quickly turning it back around for another peek. POV Tina entering tent.

TINA

Now someone's got the right idea, I'm starving!

Tina walking over to table reaching for some munchies and stuffing her mouth.

TINA (mouth full)

Oh my God, junk food rocks!

Tina oblivious of Jamie's mood as she munches while preparing a sandwich…

TINA (CONT'D)

Don't know if it's just being so busy, seeing all these kids with their candy

and trick or treating, or that freaky ass Myers ride scarin' the damn piss

outta' me, but I could eat a freakin' horse, just don't go tellin' that to none

of those sexy cowboys around!

Tina taking a huge bite of sandwich…

TINA (mouth full)

And ya' know, you really should give that Myers ride a shot, I mean the

guy did put a knife into my shoulder but I'm still tempted to go through it

another time.

Tina finally looking right at Jamie who looks back at her with her tear streaked face and holding up letter.

JAMIE

I may have to…

CUT TO:

Sheriff Meeker speaking on radio out by House of Myers as officer Brode approaches.

MEEKER

Jealous wives? Run away husbands? Just what in the Sam hell do you

expect me to do with this, I mean make a side note of it or someshit and if

he doesn't show up by next Halloween we'll send out a damn search party!

Meeker off radio now speaking to Brode while walking.

MEEKER (CONT'D)

We may have a pair of real life boogie men roaming the area and I've gotta'

deal with paranoid wives and cheating husbands!? Lord don't I wish it was

small town drama like that as top priority…

BRODE

Do you?

Meeker stopping and looking right at Brode.

MEEKER

What you getting at Brode?

BRODE

Just wondering if there isn't a part of you in there somewhere that wants

that fucker to show his face back here… Or his mask that is…

Meeker taking a step closer to Brode.

MEEKER

I wish nothing more then to erase the nightmare those people unleashed on

this community, to not dread the month of October every fall wondering if

this is the year he comes home… To see my daughter again… To have grandchildren! You ask me if there isn't a part of me that would like to see

that sob show back up here… You're God Damn right there is! (taking a

step back) I didn't know what I was up against the first time, got double

teamed the next time, prepared to die I am this time around if that's what it

takes to take that no good son of a bitch out!

BRODE

Look, I understand your history with the guy Sheriff, and I definitely

respect it, but, wouldn't there be a body count by now if he really was

gonna show?

Meeker in thought then looking around…

MEEKER

Where's Jamie?

CUT TO:

Tina nervously pacing inside the tent with Jamie holding the letter.

TINA

And you know for sure it's her again why?

JAMIE

She mentions like three different things in here that only I would know of

Tina, it's her! And God Damn you'd think this a happy occasion but she

clearly says (waving letter) HE'S still alive as well! And not only that but

so is this other guy and apparently they both want me more then ever!

POV Tina frantically pacing without a word…

JAMIE (CONT'D)

Tina what do we do!?

TINA

I don't know, I don't know! This is really freakin' me out!

JAMIE (almost crying)

No Tina don't do that, you've been my rock ever since I got back here and

I can't do this alone!

TINA (approaching her)

Oh baby girl you're not in it alone!

JAMIE (freaking out)

I just wish Gloria and Mick were here, I just want everything to go back

like it was!

TINA (hugging her)

I know baby, don't worry it's gonna be ok…

MEEKER (OS)

Ladies?

POV Tina taking notice of Jamie folding and hiding the letter. POV Meeker curiously approaching in a hurry while taking notice of Jamie's tears.

MEEKER

What is it!? What happened!?

TINA

Nothing Sheriff I got it under control. Jamie's just had a long day and I

think autograph time is over.

MEEKER

Amen to that… But look Jamie, I really don't feel comfortable letting you

out of my sight till morning, any idea what the plans are for the rest of the evening?

TINA

We're gonna figure that out right now… If you could just give us a few

more minutes to chat and get a bite to eat we'll be right out…

Meeker hesitating with a suspicious look at Jamie…

MEEKER

You're sure everything's ok?

JAMIE

I'm fine, like Tina said it's just been a really long day…

Meeker semi nodding as he exit's the tent taking POV with him and sitting down at table next to officer Daniels.

MEEKER

Take 5 Daniels, get a coffee eat a donut, gonna be a long night…

POV at tents entrance where Tina's looking out then heading back in.

TINA

So I don't get it, why keep this from Meeker, especially if he's been right

all along? I mean what does your mom have to be afraid of?

JAMIE

I'm not really sure, she said here she still has some important facts to fill

me in on that Dr. Loomis and I missed, and that all the attention she'd

bring if discovered would only make it easier for us to be found.

TINA

Well why the hell the House of Myers, how does she even expect to get in

there?

JAMIE

Said she got here late Saturday night and found a way inside, (little

whimper) slept there the last two nights. (shaking head) She's been a

prisoner to these people ever since I thought she died! (tears)

TINA

Jamie you're sure there's no way this is some sort of freak trying to get you

alone?

JAMIE

I'm not sure of anything at this point, but freak or not whoever wrote this

has had some sort of contact with my mom, and I gotta' find out how…

Tina staring at her…

CUT TO:

Tina and Jamie standing outside the tent next to Meeker who's shaking his head.

MEEKER

I don't like it, you told the entire town on live TV you were going in there,

you do so without an officer and you're asking for problems. Like I've

already said before, best case scenario it's some local freak like the one

that called in on the show today, and just because he isn't that uncle of

yours doesn't mean he isn't dangerous.

JAMIE

Sheriff do you plan on babysitting me like this for the rest of my life?

Cause eventually I have to live that life without an officer parked outside

my house, or following my dogs and I to the park, or tagging along on a

carnival ride. I came back here to face my fears and say goodbye to them, I

feel pretty good so far with the steps I've taken, this House of Myers is one

last one I need to take…

Meeker staring at Jamie…

CUT TO:

EXT. FAIR GROUND PARKING LOT - NIGHT

POV someone's view through the trees/brush of the parking lot searching through it till seeing Jamie's truck with view of the dogs inside. POV at the truck of the dogs. POV inside truck with dogs as they begin to smell/sense something with a slight growl. POV their view out back of truck when suddenly rising right up into their view and slamming long piece of wood down over hatch to door is Hain as the dogs go ballistic and unable to break out as Hain turns his back to them while walking off…

CUT TO:

EXT. HOUSE OF MYERS - NIGHT

POV Meeker walking while listening to radio chat.

RADIO VOICE #1

Something about running water, yard being flooded, I don't know…

RADIO VOICE #2

Well try not to get wet huh…

Meeker rolling eyes with annoyance and responding.

MEEKER (on radio)

Davis it's your badge if you tell me you're actually responding to a leaky

garden hose!

DAVIS (over radio)

Yeah I hear ya' Sheriff but it's right here along my route over…

Meeker off radio as he comes to Tina and Jamie who're receiving a free pass to the front of the line without argument.

MEEKER

Now you sure I can't come tag along with you ladies? Hearin' some pretty

wild things bout this here ride…

TINA

Well let's see… (shouting to people in line) You nice folks mind if the

Sheriff takes a free pass in line as well?

With Meeker's back now to Tina she quickly shakes her head for the people in line to see as they comically respond by shouting their negative answers with Meeker turning to Tina's smartass expression as she and Jamie climb into their cart positioned as the bottom of the hill leading up to front door of the house…

MEEKER

I'll be right here when you get out…

Cart taking them up toward front porch. POV Jamie bracing the dog whistle hanging from her necklace. POV cart entering into house with door closing behind them…

CUT TO:

EXT. LUANN'S BALCONY - NIGHT

POV close-up of Billy's dead expression falling back from his lifeless body still laying in corner of rooftop as Luann can be heard down below in her room with POV coming down to balcony as she walks out onto it while on phone…

LUANN

I'm sorry Misty I've talked to everyone I could think of and no one's seen

or heard of him since the party, you sure this Murray guy's not covering for

him? Well I don't know what else to tell ya', since you couldn't find him at

the lake house maybe he went somewhere else, somewhere out of service

with his phone, I'd just keep calling….Hello? (hanging up phone) Bitch…

Luann turning and walking back inside and closing door as the faint sound of a cell phone can be heard ringing. POV Luann curiously looking around the room as the phone continues to ring but not from in there as she reopens the glass door to the balcony with the ring tone closer.

LUANN

What the…

Luann turning and looking upward as the ringing continues with her then stepping up on a chair and peeking to the roof. POV her view coming to the shoes of Billy and then the rest of him with a horrified gasp…

CUT TO:

EXT. HOUSE OF MYERS - NIGHT

POV Meeker hysterically responding to incoming bad news over radio.

MEEKER (shouting over radio)

That is affirmative we do have a body! I repeat, a body has been discovered

at SW 16th and Maple, units responding, body is presumed two days old

and that of one Billy Davidson, last seen in the bedroom of the rooftop he

now lays upon. I want a community wide curfew in affect and I want it

done five minutes ago! (urgently waving at House of Myers instructor)

We've got an army of state troopers on standby they're on standby no

more, get 'em here A-Sap and get me an ETA!

Meeker and instructor approaching each other with Meeker off radio.

MEEKER

How long till you expect Ms. Lloyd's ride to end!?

INSTRUCTOR

They should be in the final minute or so now.

DAVIS (over radio with panic)

SHERIFF, SHERIFF! We've got two more bodies at the scene of the

running hose, one right next to the hose the other in front of open window

laying on basement floor! Uh, location of, 9th and Halsey.

MEEKER

Good God! (now on radio) Jackson, Murphy get over there I want an entire

sweep of the area! (off radio shouting to instructor) Shut it down, shut that

thing down now!

CUT TO:

Myers prop inside House of Myers busting through wooden door. POV Tina and Jamie in cart looking at Myers prop when suddenly spooked as dark image of person jumps into their cart. POV Jamie's expression of fear changing to joy. POV Jamie's view of her mom.

JAMIE

Mom!

POV their cart suddenly stopping along with everything else inside…

JAMIE

What's going on?

TINA

This didn't happen the first time through!

LAURIE

It's happening…

POV Tina and Jamie looking at her…

LAURIE (CONT'D)

Come on! This is our stop anyway.

POV all three of them exiting the cart. POV Jamie blowing on her dog whistle…

CUT TO:

Jamie's dogs in the truck again going ballistic as they can not exit through the back…

CUT TO:

Meeker outside looking up at House of Myers with stunned crowd behind him (several of them with camera's and filming). POV his view of a dozen officers entering into House of Myers in a hurry.

CUT TO:

Laurie leading Tina and Jamie through House of Myers as they come to a flight of stairs leading up (same set running almost parallel to cart's route at end of ride). Laurie taking a couple steps then freezing as they all look upward.

JAMIE (frantic)

Mom!?

POV their view of what looks like that same Myers prop walking downward at them. POV the girls with Myers up in front of them.

TINA (reassuring)

No don't worry, that was there when I rode through before.

LAURIE

Well why is it the only one still moving?

POV girls looking at one another then to Myers who's half way down steps as Laurie turns to move.

LAURIE

We gotta' find another way out!

JAMIE (following)

I don't get it, I thought you just told us you and he communicated!? That

he left you alone!

LAURIE

Yeah well we didn't exactly sit down and settle the old family feud!

Laurie leading girls around a corner as Jamie turns to look back. POV Myers at bottom of steps and approaching. POV Jamie a look of dreaded fear as she turns corner. POV Laurie turning to shout at Jamie.

LAURIE

Come on Jamie!

POV Laurie turning back around with a scream as she comes face to face with an older aged man. POV Tina and Jamie.

TINA

Oh my God is that him, the other guy!?

POV older man with arm going around his two young grandchildren back behind him.

OLDER MAN

We're just trying to find our way out of here!

YOUNG BOY #1

It's Jamie!

POV Myers suddenly turning corner with a violent attempt at snagging Jamie (who screams) but missing with a loss of balance and crashing to the floor. POV one of little boys jumping over Myers who suddenly reaches for and snags the boy's foot causing him to fall. POV Myers looking up and immediately greeted with several blows to his face from Jamie's boot.

JAMIE

Yeah not as easy as pickin' on that 9 year old little girl I once was is it!

LAURIE (OS, yelling)

JAMIE!

Jamie turning with the youngster and running off…

CUT TO:

Officers at the front door to the House of Myers escorting out the other people who got stuck inside. POV Meeker approaching.

MEEKER

Where the hell's Jamie!?

OFFICER (shrugging)

Brode and Daniels thought they heard screams.

Meeker running inside…

CUT TO:

Inside to Jamie with nervous expression as she and the others creep up a set of stairs reaching the top into a large room with several doors as Laurie begins checking them.

LAURIE

Someone keep their eyes at the bottom of those steps!

POV older man keeping his grandchildren close as he patrols the staircase. POV Jamie shaking head while in thought…

JAMIE

Why here… (Laurie turning to Jamie) Why the hell in here?

LAURIE

What?

JAMIE (becoming angry)

Why this place, why the hell Mom would you have us come to this place!?

Quick POV of older man looking up at them with the mentioning of her mom.

JAMIE (CONT'D)

It's almost like you set us up or something…

POV Tina a shocked expression looking from Jamie to Laurie. POV Laurie near tears.

LAURIE

I didn't know where else to go, I tried so desperately to contact you before

but the Sheriff's men were all over you.

JAMIE (raising voice)

Yeah I kinda wish they were all over me right now Mom!

POV older man looking down the stairs. POV no one there. POV Laurie shaking head with tears…

LAURIE (in a daze)

They would have thought I was crazy, would have locked me back up,

cause… I am crazy…

POV Jamie emotional and confused.

LAURIE (CONT'D)

I've already been locked up, (POV Laurie) used as an instrument in a way

worse then death, made to realize a fate met with my brother was an actual

escape from a fate with, the real Boogie Man…

POV older man with a curiously stunned expression. POV Jamie and Tina the same.

JAMIE (choked up)

What did they do to you Mom?

LAURIE (hesitating)

Something they'll do to you if they… (cutoff)

Myers suddenly ripping through side door and chucking older man down staircase.

YOUNG BOY #2

Grandpa, Grandpa!

Both boys running to his aid as Myers approaches Jamie when suddenly the ride to the House of Myers is turned back on.

CUT TO:

Meeker in a different part of the house checking his surroundings as Myers props begin moving as do the carts.

MEEKER (on radio)

Johnson ask that instructor why the hell he turned the ride back on!

JOHNSON (over radio)

It wasn't him Sheriff, says it had to of been turned on from inside!

CUT TO:

Myers grasping at Jamie's throat as Tina ram sacks him from behind with Jamie breaking free and running off as Myers angrily snags Tina.

JAMIE

TINA!

Myers choking her when suddenly the door next to them comes busting open with Myers prop swinging knife as the real Myers becomes confused releasing Tina who runs to Jamie. POV real Myers tilting head at Myers prop then reaching for and taking away it's knife. POV girls taking off for the stairs. POV older man (beat up and bloody) at top of stairs looking on. POV Jamie tripping to the ground. POV Laurie looking back and yelling.

LAURIE

JAMIE!

POV Jamie looking up and behind her with no time to react as Myers slams blade into her back with her gasping and screams/cries from her mom and Tina. POV older man running back down steps with Meeker arriving.

MEEKER

Where's Jamie!?

OLDER MAN

She's dead he killed her!

Meeker slamming hand against wall and taking a step up before stopping and turning. POV Meeker looking at the young boys and hesitating a second before quickly picking up the smaller one and leading them out through door slamming it behind them leaving POV on other side as it moves back toward the stair case and zooming up it as suddenly Tina comes zipping around corner and tearing downward.

TINA

Come on!

Laurie now turning corner heading down and amazingly with Jamie right behind her as they both zip right past POV which now reaches the top and turns corner to find Michael totally confused as he pushes phony knife blade inside of it's handle and then again once more while becoming angry and turning to jab it several times into the Myers prop…

CUT TO:

Meeker just arriving outside with the older man and kids.

BRODE (OS, over radio)

Sheriff things are gettin' a bit tricky up here, we got freakin' Myers props springin' up all over the place!

MEEKER (on radio)

Just shoot the damn things until one of 'em bleeds!

CUT TO:

Brode in House of Myers with Daniels cautiously moving through…

BRODE

Thought this guy wasn't suppose to bleed…

DANIELS

Yeah well, here's to hoping we don't find out…

Myers prop suddenly springing forward as Daniels flinches with Brode taking a shot at it. POV Myers prop going up in smoke. POV Brode and Daniels staring at it…

BRODE

Just like back at the academy huh…

Both flinching as suddenly another shot down the hall is fired. POV their view of another Myers prop up in smoke…

CUT TO:

Meeker outside with older man and curious bystander in background.

MEEKER

Now you're sure he got her, you seen Ms. Lloyd killed?

OLDER MAN

I tried to help Sheriff, I really did, I had the boys here to think about, I'm

so sorry!

Meeker with hand to man's shoulder while listening to incoming news over radio.

JACKSON (OS, over radio)

Sheriff Jackson here at 19th and Sandy, think we got another one! Man

down next to fence in yard, yeah, he's dead Sheriff!

Meeker shaking head with frustration…

CUT TO:

Myers prop slowly rising up from the floor as gun shot is fired into it and smoking. POV Brode turning to look back down hall where Daniels stood in front of smoking prop. POV Brode turning back around and coming face to face with another Myers and immediately firing shot into it but without smoke as Brode's eyes go wide. POV Daniels firing shot at another prop that goes up in smoke as Brode is heard screaming back behind him with Daniels turning. POV his view of Brode flying through hall and landing harshly on his back as Daniels looks on in shock at approaching Myers who forcefully steps down onto Brode's neck choking him as Daniels opens fire while shouting for backup.

DANIELS

OFFICER DOWN! MYERS ON SCENE!

POV Myers taking several shots then finally going down. POV Brode gasping for air as Daniels is quick to his aid.

DANIELS

Brode you alright!?

BRODE

Is he really dead? Check him!

POV Daniels view of lifeless Myers.

DANIELS

Yeah he's dead.

Myers suddenly springing forward…

CUT TO:

Back outside to news reporters now surrounding the older man with Meeker in background on radio quickly moving toward the older man as reporters mob him.

REPORTER #1

Is it true Sheriff, has Michael Myers indeed returned and is Jamie Lloyd

dead as result?

Meeker with arm around older man leading him away as reporters stay aggressive.

MEEKER

I have no time for comments!

REPORTER #2

Sheriff, Sheriff can you tell or at least warn us what to expect next?

Loud sudden noise up from the house with everyone turning. POV top of house where Daniels goes flying out window (same window where carts come flying out of) with Myers prop peeking out like before but then pushed out itself as the real Myers then peeks out. POV stunned crowd looking on (some with cameras). POV Myers creeping away from window. POV with Myers as officer comes out of no where trying to take Myers down but is immediately chucked out the window with the sound of the crowd reacting below as Myers walks though the house with his image fading into the darkness.

CUT TO:

POV Tina's face skeptically looking up toward top of staircase (same set that ran almost parallel to ride's route out) with Myers prop approaching.

TINA

Ok now that's the phony bastard this time, right?

LAURIE (heading up)

Come on.

Girls hurrying up.

JAMIE

Does anyone else smell smoke?

TINA

Yes I do, you sure this is the way we should be going?

LAURIE

Our way out is right up there at the top.

POV real Myers suddenly turning corner up there at that top. POV girls freezing…

LAURIE (pissed)

Damn it!

Laurie and girls turning toward bottom but again freezing with the sound of metal boots.

LAURIE (helplessly)

No…

POV their view of Hain arriving at bottom of stairs. POV girls horrified and stumped. POV Hain approaching. POV Myers still climbing downward…

JAMIE

Mom!?

Laurie grabbing Jamie and leading her upward as Myers prop is almost to them.

LAURIE

Come on!

JAMIE

What are you doing!?

POV from bottom of steps looking up as Laurie practically pulls Jamie upward with her who's crying…

LAURIE

Michael…

POV from top of steps looking down as Laurie and the girls approach Myers with Jamie still sobbing…

LAURIE

Michael she's not the one you want…

POV Tina and Jamie looking downward at Hain then back up as they come ever so closely to Myers…

LAURIE

It doesn't have to be this way Michael! (pointing downward) He's the one responsible for the rage, you know that! Jamie and I can help take it away,

to find the baby!

POV quizzical look from Jamie.

LAURIE (sobbing)

Michael please…

POV Myers right behind Myers prop as it reaches the girls who're bracing for contact as Laurie shouts with panic.

LAURIE

God Damn it Michael, use whatever common sense you have in there…

(Myers angrily trying to push past prop) She can't make an evil baby less

he fathers it just like he fathered mine… Like he fathered you!

POV Myers suddenly calming and tilting head…

LAURIE (CONT'D)

That's right Michael, it all began with him, it'll all end with him…

POV Jamie and Tina screaming. POV their view of Hain a step or two away. POV Myers again pushing past prop. POV Hain reaching for Jamie. POV burnt hand of Myers snagging arm of Hain before he grabs Jamie and quickly pulling him forward with a grunt from Hain. POV Hain pulled face to face to Michael with prop in between them and Hain's face still dark and out of view…

HAIN

What the hell is she talking about…

POV girls in complete shock. POV Hain and Myers.

HAIN (CONT'D, with a laugh)

You ain't got no damn common sense, or else you woulda' NEVER

GRABBED MY MOTHER FUCKIN' ARM like that you son of a…

Cutoff as Michael suddenly shoves the Myers prop forward sending Hain with it. POV Hain snagging Jamie before he goes down. POV Jamie also snagged and saved by Michael with POV falling back as Hain (taking Jamie's dog whistle necklace with him) and the Myers prop go crashing down the staircase…

CUT TO:

EXT. HOUSE OF MYERS - NIGHT

POV smoke coming from House of Myers which burns from atop. POV Meeker and other officers fighting to control and keep the large crowd back. POV side door up at the house (below surface) where Myers suddenly breaks through and walks out as the girls then slowly creep out behind him with Laurie jumping in front and leading them through lower surface level which runs back behind the house with a large woodsy/brush area up top as Laurie quickly climbs up and out of lower level with the help of a rope that dangled there and then quickly helping Tina up while Michael lifted himself up and out and quickly turning to give his hand to Jamie. POV Jamie staring at his hand. POV Laurie and Tina also staring as Jamie then takes it and is lifted right up and out as they all stare at him for a second before finally disappearing into the brush just as firefighters begin surrounding the house with POV falling back and all the way over to the other side of the house where Meeker tries to stop the firefighters from entering…

MEEKER

Hey I can't let you guys go in there… He's in there!

One fireman going on as one stays with the Sheriff with other firemen entering POV heading up toward the house.

FIREMAN

I know, and it scares the crap out of me, but buildings hit by planes or

carnival rides stalked by serial killers, (shrugging) makes no difference,

FIREMAN (CONT'D)

sorry chief…

Fireman turning and heading up…

VOICE (OS)

Aren't you the Sheriff, wouldn't he be the chief?

Meeker thinking WTF as he turns with his eyes going wide. POV banged up Brode.

MEEKER

Brode! What the… (Brode shaking head) You alright!?

BRODE

I couldn't save him Sheriff… He saved me… But I couldn't save him!

MEEKER (hand on Brode's shoulder)

I know Brode, I know…

CUT TO:

EXT. FAIRGROUND PARKING LOT - NIGHT

POV Jamie's truck with the dogs whining inside. POV Jamie's happy expression from the brush as she approaches the parking lot with POV falling back to Laurie, Tina and Myers following her.

JAMIE (hurrying ahead)

Oh thank God they're ok!

Jamie suddenly stopping and looking back at Michael…

JAMIE

Wait a minute… You're gonna have to take that off… Your mask…

POV Laurie looking from Jamie to Michael…

CUT TO:

Inside back of Jamie's truck while in motion with a few dogs staring ahead. POV Myers also back there without mask and long strands of hair hanging somewhat over his dark (burnt) face as the other dogs befriend him with POV moving toward cab of truck where Jamie and Laurie stare back at POV while watching Michael through cab window. POV inside cab of truck as Jamie and Laurie turn and stare at one another in bewilderment…

CUT TO:

EXT. BACKSIDE OF HOUSE OF MYERS - NIGHT

POV firefighter up on ladder fighting fire at top of house with POV falling down to another fireman at bottom of ladder as POV moves past him and over toward the woodsy area where another fireman enters the brush taking POV with him as he begins pulling the fire gear off his body revealing himself as Hain while proceeding through the brush…

CUT TO:

EXT. HADDON FIELD NEIGHBORHOOD - NIGHT

POV cars quickly pulling up with parents jumping out and snagging their trick or treating children quickly putting them into their cars. POV other kids standing around confused to what's going on as POV moves up to front porch where other trick or treaters look around curiously as man comes out door shouting.

MAN

Michael's back! Michael freaking Myers everyone, he's back! (looking at

kids on his porch) You guys go on inside and call your parents. (now

shouting again) Everyone get home, they're finding bodies everywhere!

CUT TO:

POV frightened trick or treaters in a different neighborhood as gunshots are fired. POV man outside his house firing shotgun into the air.

MAN

Myers is here, he's come home!

POV nervous parents putting kids in their cars or hurrying away as more gunshots go off with POV quickly moving inside of near by house where family members gather around the television. POV TV with breaking report.

REPORT

We repeat, at least one body at this time confirmed but very possibly

several more to follow as unconfirmed reports continue to come in and…

This just in, unconfirmed of course but coming from a House of Myers

passenger and possible witness to the murder of Jamie Lloyd…

POV nervous/sad reactions from the people watching…

REPORT (CONT'D)

We repeat, unconfirmed at this time, but possibly Jamie Lloyd has been

killed at the hands of her uncle Michael Myers who also unconfirmed, has

once again returned to Haddon Field…

CUT TO:

INT. TINA'S FRONT ROOM - NIGHT

POV close-up TV (with same report from previous scene) falling back to Tina as she shuts it off with Jamie, Laurie and even Myers following her toward kitchen as Michael's pulling mask from pocket and slipping back on.

TINA

They must be upstairs if they haven't heard yet…

POV cuts into kitchen at door as Tina enters through with others behind her.

LAURIE

We have to hurry there isn't much time.

Tina picking up note off kitchen table and reading aloud.

TINA

We're out on the tramp, I'm proposing! Please do not disturb…

Tina a surprised look at Jamie who forces a half smile while heading toward back door.

JAMIE

Hope they don't mind a small wedding in the woods at my cabin…

TINA

The great outdoors, they'll fit right in…

Tina then looking straight at Michael who's just standing there next to counter looking back… Then he turns slightly toward Laurie. POV Laurie mystified and staring right back at him and then to Tina. POV the three of them just standing there.

TINA

Wonder how Jamie plans to explain this one to 'em?

All three of them flinching as Jamie suddenly rips through back door emotionally charging right at Michael and pounding him over and over in the chest while sobbing as he simply tilts his head and takes it.

JAMIE

God Damn it Michael, God Damn you!

LAURIE

JAMIE!

JAMIE

You killed them you fucking monster! God Damn it you killed them! You…

Jamie slowing her pace against his chest with just a couple more hits.

JAMIE (CONT'D)

You didn't have to kill them…

Jamie sobbing with her head now resting against his chest. POV shocked Laurie and Tina with Tina looking to the door then again to Jamie.

TINA

He… Gloria… They're dead?

Tina going outside. POV Laurie

LAURIE

Are you… Are you sure?

Tina quickly coming back inside and gagging then trying to make it to the sink but throwing up all over kitchen floor. POV Laurie approaching Michael and Jamie…

LAURIE

Michael were you here tonight?

Michael dropping head downward once with Jamie reacting to it sadly.

LAURIE (CONT'D)

Did you go out back, did you hurt Jamie's friends out there?

Michael tilts head to the side as Jamie stops sobbing…

LAURIE (CONT'D)

It wasn't him Jamie… It was your grandpa…

Jamie turning toward her mom.

JAMIE

My grandpa? Your dad!? The father of your baby!? Mom what the hell's

going on!?

CUT TO:

EXT. FAIRGROUND PARKING LOT - NIGHT

Meeker in his truck on radio with door ajar.

MEEKER

I repeat, House of Myers is empty and the bodies of Jamie Lloyd, Tina

Williams and that of Michael Myers are not on sight. All assumptions at

this time are that they're all still very much alive.

BRODE (OS)

Sheriff!

Brode arriving at truck.

BRODE (CONT'D)

Sheriff Jamie's truck is gone!

Meeker an expression of confirmation…

CUT TO:

INT. TINA'S KITCHEN - NIGHT

POV girls at the table with Myers still standing against counter as Jamie turns to look at him…

JAMIE

So you're telling me this whole time he was just trying to prevent us from

having babies… To rid the world of our evil blood line…

LAURIE

We're not evil Jamie!

JAMIE (shouting)

Do you know what I did to my own step mom… Mom!?

LAURIE

Yes I know… But Jamie you were just a little girl.

JAMIE

As was he! (pointing at Myers)

LAURIE

And have you grown up to become evil, have I? Even Michael himself

after all the years of abuse they put him through still failed to do as they

raised him. Hell he did more then fail, he's had the right intent all along

just stuck with the mind of a 6 year old… There's nothing evil about us

Jamie, except that of who we came from…

JAMIE (in tears)

Well why us, why can't he make evil babies through someone else like he originally did with Michael?

LAURIE (sadly shaking head)

I really don't know… Maybe something he did to my birth mother that he

no longer has the recourses to… (still shaking head)

Jamie resting head down on table with Laurie watching then turning to Tina. POV Tina sitting at table still in shock.

LAURIE

You ok over there Tina? (no answer) Tina?

Tina looking up in a daze.

TINA

What? (rising) Yeah I need to puke again.

LAURIE

Jamie you should go with her.

TINA

No I'm alright. (walking past Myers as she points at him) And you just stay

right there where you are, still just a wee bit skeptical of you I am!

(now OS) Especially when standing there so damn close to them knives…

POV Laurie looking right at Michael then to Jamie… POV Jamie a half smile and shaking her head before again resting it down on table. POV Laurie again looking to Michael with her eyes suddenly going wide. POV Michael surprisingly reaching and grabbing the biggest knife as POV falls back to view them all.

LAURIE

Michael?

Jamie turning to look at him as he heads toward back door standing himself in corner behind door. POV Laurie and Jamie curiously looking from him to each other when suddenly the sound of the back door begins to creep open. POV Brode slowly entering with gun and a curious look at Laurie and Jamie just before grabbed from behind by Michael who now holds the knife to his throat.

LAURIE

Michael no!

Michael hesitating as Brode squirms…

LAURIE (CONT'D)

That's not the way Michael…

Myers tilting head with Brode still freaked but also curious as Laurie slowly approaches.

LAURIE (CONT'D)

Who is there left to save Michael, if you keep killing everyone in your

way? (standing directly in front of him) You've tried so hard to stop it

from happening, yet that's exactly what it does with each and every person

you harm…

Laurie slowly reaching for knife. POV Jamie nervously watching. POV all of them with Laurie almost to the knife and Myers easing his grasp on Brode as Tina suddenly enters screaming.

TINA

NO, BRIAN!

Michael spooked and pulling knife back while again securing Brode as Tina approaches in a hurry.

TINA (CONT'D)

Don't kill him!

Laurie stopping and calming Tina.

LAURIE

No Tina it's alright!

TINA

Then tell that psychotic son of a bitch to put down the fuckin' knife!

Laurie and Tina both looking at Michael as Laurie again goes for the knife with Michael again easing his grasp on Brode and this time surrendering the knife while releasing Brode as Tina wraps him up in a hug that ends quickly with Brode consciously looking back at Myers…

BRODE

I take it this is where someone starts making some God Damn sense of this!

JAMIE

This is Brian! You didn't tell me he was one of Meeker's…

Tina looking at Jamie while Brode keeps his eyes directly on Myers…

BRODE

Seriously what in the fuck is going on here cause not even an hour ago I

watched this bastard throw a very good friend of mine out the God Damn window!

TINA

Baby it's ok it's a really long story, but most importantly there's someone

else even more dangerous and (pointing to Myers) he might be the only one

who can stop him!

Everyone suddenly spooked as someone aggressively pushes open the living room door immediately firing round after round into Myers as the girls and Brode go to the floor for cover. POV Sheriff Meeker unloading his shotgun on Myers who begins to go down before taking more shots then collapsing. POV Meeker staring ahead. POV Jamie coming up from under table as Tina, Brode and Laurie also come up from off the floor then flinching as suddenly the living room door again comes busting open. POV Meeker turning to face intruder and immediately met with a fireman's ax violently swinging into his gut with screams as Meeker falls to his death taking POV with him to the floor as a pair of metal boots enter POV walking past Meeker's body. POV Jamie looking ahead while shaking in fear with the shadow of Hain approaching. POV Hain stopping directly in front of her.

HAIN

We meet at last…

POV Hain finally visible with a Myers mask stapled to his face under his hat.

HAIN (CONT'D)

You never answered my question…

POV frightened Jamie.

HAIN (CONT'D)

You rather enjoyed the rush of stabbing your step mother didn't you?

POV falling back to both Jamie and Hain.

HAIN (CONT'D)

Yes you'll provide me with something special, (turning toward Laurie)

even more so then that burnt out mother of yours…

Hain a quick wink at Laurie before grabbing Jamie who fights as hand with gun comes into POV at Hain's head and firing shot (as POV falls back) with Hain shaking head in some pain but quickly turning with anger to face a nervous Brode.

HAIN

God Damn it that fuckin' hurt!

Hain violently reaching for Brode but first grabbed from behind and violently chucked right out the back door by Myers. POV shocked expressions from the others. POV Myers determinedly heading out broken back door. POV Tina rushing to Brode as Laurie rushes to Jamie when suddenly Myers comes crashing through window landing on and crushing kitchen table. POV scared/shocked expressions of the others. POV Myers on ground face to face with Meeker's dead expression then rising as everyone nervously looks toward broken window and back door…

LAURIE

Where the hell is he!?

TINA

Jamie the dogs!

Jamie grabbing at her neck but with no whistle.

JAMIE

Damn it!

Jamie dashing toward the living room door but stopped as Michael grabs her and steps in front while leading them out…

CUT TO:

POV up at Tina's front porch as Myers walks out the open doorway and immediately turns and looks up as one of Hain's snakes comes right at him from atop the porch beam but grabbed by Myers and ripped in half. POV Michael's leg as the other snake slithers up to it and successfully strikes.

LAURIE

Michael!

POV Myers looking down at leg as the snake slithers right down steps and into the briefcase held by Hain who then looks up at Myers…

HAIN

Nighty' night Mikey'…

POV dogs down in the truck barking and going ballistic but again trapped inside. POV Laurie looking from Myers down to his feet. POV Hain walking up porch steps.

HAIN

Oh we can go another round or two if ya' really want, but none the less it's

nap time here in a few minutes…

POV Michael watching Hain then turning to look at Laurie who's staring back as Myers then looks to Jamie before again facing Hain then suddenly reaching for Jamie and pulling her securely in front of him with knife to her throat. POV Hain freezing with a look of anger.

HAIN

God Damn it Michael! Will you ever do right by me!?

Hain taking another step up as Myers holds knife closer with Hain again stopping…

HAIN

Guess not huh…

Dogs still barking loudly with Laurie peeking down that way. POV her view of Brode at the truck releasing the dogs. POV Laurie still looking that way when suddenly grabbed by Hain.

JAMIE

MOM!

POV Myers releasing Jamie with a step toward Hain who releases Laurie and grabs Michael throwing him down off of porch with his mask slipping off. POV Laurie snatching hat off top of Hain's head revealing his stapled Myers mask as in return he bashes her head against porch beam with Jamie screaming and running to her aid but grabbed by Hain…

HAIN

Come my child…

Very loud barking as Hain turns just in time to see the angry pack of dogs charging up the steps as he quickly lets go of Jamie with dogs diving up at him. POV Hain instantly snapping the neck of the first dog then bashing the second one up against the third one but then finally overwhelmed and taken down by the following four who began mauling him to the ground. POV second and third dogs dazed but shaking it off. POV Hain making one last attempt to regain control but then wiped out as the other two dogs jump in…

POV Brode approaching with Tina running to him. POV Jamie aiding Laurie who's in pretty bad shape…

LAURIE

Don't let them kill him… Need to find baby…

Jamie looking at dogs. POV dogs still mauling Hain as Jamie approaches with Hain's condition going downhill. POV Myers slowly trying to get up. POV Laurie struggling to drag herself closer. POV Tina and Brode approaching as Tina gives a hand to Laurie…

LAURIE

Jamie!

JAMIE

Boys! That's enough!

Dogs easing up…

JAMIE (CONT'D)

Stand guard!

Dogs standing guard around Hain as Jamie emotionally (as her mom's dying) helps her mom get by them and looking down and over at Hain. POV Hain in really bad shape with the mask and flesh torn from his face…

LAURIE (faint)

Where is he, where's the baby?

Hain finding the strength to laugh…

TINA

Keep laughing Boogie Man, we'll just let these dogs here do you like a bag

of Halloween candy and nibble away on your broken down ass over the

next several months!

Laurie looking down toward Michael. POV Myers still very slow at getting to his feet. POV Laurie.

LAURIE

Jamie get the dogs in the truck, I need, to chat with your grandpa here…

BRODE

You guys need to hurry, state troopers will be all over this place soon.

JAMIE

Come on boys.

Jamie, Brode and Tina leading dogs down toward truck with a look at Michael as they pass him by with POV staying with him as he picks up his mask while on his way up the porch. POV Laurie looking down at Hain.

LAURIE

What good will he be now with you out of the picture?

Hain again laughing as Michael (with mask back on) creeps into the POV above Hain and across from Laurie…

HAIN

0 for 2 my dear Laurie…

POV Laurie a curious expression as Jamie comes hurrying back…

HAIN (CONT'D)

Who needs me when, his grandmother is still very much still in the picture!

POV shocked expressions from both Laurie and Jamie…

HAIN (CONT'D)

Hell that bitch is more psychotic then I ever was! Yet after giving birth to a

little prude like yourself she lost her ability to bare me more children…

JAMIE

That's why you needed us…you sick bastard…

POV Laurie looking at Hain.

LAURIE

You said 0 for 2?

Hain laughing…

HAIN

That baby you mentioned, not so much a baby, but rather very much the 6

year old boy (looking up at Michael) that you once were Michael… Cept' something to be proud of…

Hain turning back toward Laurie. POV Laurie shocked, dying, yet silently calculating in her head while fighting to keep her head up…

LAURIE

Sammy…

POV Hain an eerie smile as scene dissolves…

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. MEL'S FRONT ROOM – NIGHT

POV Mel, Murray and Jason on couch in front of TV as Mel's shouting for her brother.

MEL

SAM? Yeah little bastard's crashed out…

POV TV with porn playing as video is shut off with quick image of breaking news of the nights events before TV is shut off with screen to black…

DISSOLVE TO:

Back to Laurie on porch fighting to keep awake.

HAIN

For his own protection we made you believe him as dead as the others…

The fate of your last child was never revealed due to the raid…

POV Laurie with tears developing as her eyes begin to close and then reopen and close again with scene dissolving…

DISSOLVE TO:

POV of Mel and the guys coming from the peeping eyes of someone in a mask back behind cracked door as Mel flirtatiously smiles at Murray…

MURRAY

No fuckin' way man! No touching or not I just can't get into a bed with

another naked dude…

DISSOLVE TO:

Back to Laurie again reopening eyes with her head swaying and an emotional Jamie at her side…

LAURIE

Where, where is he?

Hain laughing…

HAIN

Right here, right here in good old Haddon Field! (laughing)

POV Laurie closing eyes for a final time and dying as her head lays down against Hain's chest with Jamie crying out…

DISSOLVE TO:

Same creepy POV from eyes behind mask spying at Mel and the guys on the couch as they begin to rise.

MURRAY

K but I'm only watching from the chair!

Mel giggling as they all begin heading upstairs with scene dissolving…

DISSOLVE TO:

Jamie now holding her dead mother with Tina and Brode coming to her side with POV moving over to a dying Hain who looks up at Michael who's becoming sleepy and dropping down to one knee in front of Hain…

HAIN

Tonight my son, you become nothing more then a has been, although to

me you never even were… The festival of Sam Hain is now upon us and I

die proudly knowing my son will rise to become better then any man

before him, (looking right at Michael) especially such a disappointing little

Bastard like… (cutoff)

Hain unable to finish his remark as Michael suddenly lunges downward at him smashing a knife right into his skull (POV) with scene to black…

DISSOLVE TO:

Old school effects (just like in opening scene to original film) with POV from the eyes behind the mask of Mel's 6 year old brother Sam as he comes out from behind door walking through room and reaching for cowboy hat and huge knife hidden under it with hat going over the top of his head…

CUT TO:

Murray in chair in Mel's room with sexual sounds from the bed in front of him…

CUT TO:

POV from Sam's eyes as he turns corner and begins walking up but stopping half way for a second before turning and walking back downward…

CUT TO:

Murray stripping down and climbing into bed as Jason's climbing out.

MURRAY

Make sure you flush that fuckin' thing cause I don't wanna see it later

MURRAY (CONT'D)

swimmin' around in the damn toilet.

Mel laughing…

CUT TO:

Same POV from Sam's eyes as he comes to the front door opening it and stepping outside with a half slam of the door.

CUT TO:

Mel jumping up out of bed with both guys startled as she quickly throws over a long shirt.

MEL

Shit my parents!

Both guys throwing on what cloths they can.

MEL

Murray you know the drill, out the window!

JASON

Oh you gotta' be fuckin' kiddin' me!

Both guys (half naked) heading out the window as Mel creeps to the door with a look out. POV her view of empty stair case. POV Mel with a WTF expression followed with sudden horrific screams from outside her bedroom window as she goes running back to it. POV window from outside (with screams) as Mel comes looking out and down with a scream of her own…

MEL

SAM!

POV her view of her little brother Sam with a hat and Myers mask while violently stabbing both boys over and over in their back as they drop down to the ground in front of him where he continues to stab at them then finally stopping and looking right back up at his sister (POV) before simply turning and dashing away into the darkness…

BLACK


End file.
